


【R-游了】フユノ

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, 扶她
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 藤木游作x鸿上了见*未成年禁止阅读*禁止无授权搬运或传播*这里关于藤木游作入学的时点和TV一期对应的四季流速有巨大的BUG，改了几次发现会伤筋动骨就放弃了，非常抱歉影响各位阅读体验。正文和番外有大量男性向描写，番外中有revolver 扶她表现。
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【R-游了】フユノ

「1」入夏

梅雨季节好像真的来了。从昨天下午左右就淅淅沥沥落下的雨，根本没有停下的意思，一整夜都是暴雨，白天也持续着，天空黑压压的，因为暴雨而昏暗得根本不像是中午。枝头的叶和细树枝劈劈啪啪折断、打在窗玻璃上也让人烦躁。

中午下课后游作终于忍不住，把书随便塞进包里，提前离校。本来今天应该去cafe nagi的，他们昨天凌晨打败revolver，ai吃了revolver半根手臂，于是游作将它留在草薙那边等进一步分析结果。他应该在放学后去热狗车，像以往那样研究他们面对的敌人，但是今天有事情让他不得不暂停复仇计划。

他在地铁上发短信和草薙简单说明自己今晚不过去了，又看了家中安装在清洁机器人身上的摄像头，还是不安心。

已近下午一点，出了地铁站大雨倾盆，他去便利店买两份午饭，撑着伞小跑。出租房离地铁站不远，楼道是没有安装电梯的老式楼梯，因为暴雨而非常滑，他往上走，两阶并一步，边走边拿手机看摄像头的实时状况，家里和他出门前别无二致，很黑。高中生在楼道里跑起来，差点摔倒。

下午一点整，藤木游作回到了自己那个破旧的出租房里。打开门锁，里面又暗又冷，还有一点香水的味道，他去摸索开关，按下，瞬间光线充满整个房间。

床上躺着熟睡的人，睡旧洗褪色的被褥凸起一块，勾勒出瘦长人形的轮廓。

他安下心，又把大灯关了，只留壁灯，轻手轻脚将午饭放餐桌上，自己脱了外套，换上睡衣，才蹑手蹑脚地偷偷趴到床边看。了见好像已经醒着，与他对视，而后从被子里伸出裸露的双手勾着游作，就像是打开的扇贝在进食那样，一点点地把游作拉进他温暖的爱巢里。

“还没退烧……”游作贴着他的脸，“有在认真吃药吗？”

昨天凌晨，playmaker打败revolver，断了宿敌的单手。高中生兴奋到吃了一顿夜宵才回家，他正想隐讳地和恋人分享这个消息，却不料恋人因为着凉而忽然发起高烧。他回家的时候，正看到浑身湿透的了见脱下衣服进浴室，身上撞得又青又紫，“是走夜路不小心摔倒，公司有事，我也才刚到家，”了见这样和他解释。

他们是恋人吗？当然是的，游作一直这样认为的，尽管他完全不了解自己的恋人，尽管他也保留着自己童年悲剧和秘密身份，但他确实深爱着了见。他害怕自己对于了见而言只是炮友，却没有勇气问出这个问题，他的恋人对他隐瞒一切，甚至连‘了见’这个名字——游作都不能确定是真是假。

游作曾误将了见视为自己幼时伙伴的替代品，但到后来，他是切切实实地喜欢着这个极神秘又温暖的人。了见到底是不是他儿时旧友已经不重要了，他并不是以此为前提而爱着对方，他只是喜欢着了见本身。

“吃药？”了见像听不懂一样，有点歪着头，目光粘着游作，双腿自然地打开，搭在游作的腰胯上。他身上除了一条游作的旧内裤，什么都没穿，满身都是吻痕和膏药贴边缘盖不住的摔伤的青紫。“在等…游作，给我喂药。”他都烧得浑身滚烫，还热情地邀请游作来做那样的事情。

高中生不忍心，想去拿药盒，却被了见紧抱住。

“来做吧、不来做吗？……抱我。”了见在他耳边低声诉说，像邀请也像哀求。

“不行，先等你病好再说。这样做太勉强，身体吃不消的。”游作安抚他，了见没吭声，但紧抱的力度不减。游作试着去掰开他的双手，却觉得肩膀湿湿的，是恋人偷偷在哭。“为什么……为什么不做？是因为身上淤青很丑吗、我可以穿衣服做，穿衣服…就看不出淤青……拜托…来做爱吧、游作…”

他一定是因为发烧才会这么小孩情绪。游作搂住他，小心翼翼倒回床上，了见果然哭了，不肯抬起头，脸埋在被子里。游作不知道他哭泣的原因，还以为是生病难受导致的，凑上去又亲又哄，自己也埋进被子里吻他，今天的了见亲起来湿湿咸咸的。

不要亲…了见又啜泣着，哭得断断续续的，后面的话都在抽泣声里听不清楚了。他其实是想说不值得，但是真正说出口的时候却有无法言表的悲痛和不甘。

游作不知道他在说什么，仔细地听了一会，像是‘不值得’，但这个词的出现实在莫名其妙，游作觉得是听错了。于是不再管那么多，他如挖土豆那样把赤裸的了见从被子里挖出来，抱进自己怀里，舔掉了见的泪水，再去吻他，很仔细地亲，是成年人教的深吻，他学得很好，把了见亲得柔软。

他用指腹小心翼翼地擦去恋人一直在流的泪，“等了见退烧后……愿不愿意陪我去神社？听说…这附近有神社的绣球花开得很漂亮。”

“漂亮…？绣球都是有毒的。”了见错开与他的对视。

高中生说不过了见，也不想在这种小事上产生分歧，于是不吭声了，继续低头亲吻恋人。他本来想去许愿打败汉诺，但这种胜券在握之事也没必要许愿吧，所谓的许愿，就是应该许一些有点难实现、但是努力一下有可能成功的愿望。如果可以的话，想一直一直和了见在一起。

了见没有回应他的提议，“来做吧。”

就当是一点弥补。

「2」春季的开端

三月前，第一次见面。

他先看到一双眼睛，而后，眼睛也看到了他。

素不相识的两双眼睛，蓝色的，绿色的，在疾速飞驰开往市区的地铁车厢里，隔着数十人遥遥相对，视线交汇悄无声息。只是短短的几秒，晃动车厢里的乘客们摇摇晃晃，那双蓝色的眼睛被其他人挡住，游作只能低下头继续看手机，心悸的感觉仍扼在他喉间。

比起因为美而受到的震撼，更多是因那样的眼睛一瞬间勾起他的回忆。极短暂的一瞥、印在他脑海里的、过于锋利的眼神与记忆中那人形象完全不同，但是二者间却有某种说不清的相似。藤木游作再次抬起头用目光寻找位于另一个车厢的特殊陌生人，人群小幅度地随着地铁的前行而晃动，在些许间隙里，他又一次看到。

四分之三的侧面，垂下眼眸看手机的神态就没那么锐利，看起来很年轻，穿的好像是西装，在初春略显单薄的料子和利落的剪裁衬得他有些傲气的感觉。也许是察觉到游作过于探究的目光，陌生人稍微抬起头，再一次和游作对视。

仅仅一秒钟，蓝色的。

“…车门将在右侧开启……”

上下车的人群阻隔藤木游作的视线，他努力朝那边靠过去，想再看一次，但是只能从人和人的夹缝里瞧见隐约的颜色。终于，他从车窗外看到那个人，已经下车了，男人在地铁窗边路过时用手把耳边的碎发撩起，是个看起来非常年轻的男性。

藤木游作盯着那个侧脸，再次被心悸的感觉袭击。这太像他一直寻找的某人。

行动比他的理智先做出判断，高中生抢在车门即将关闭的前几秒冲出去，他只听见耳边快速的心跳声。顺着陌生人走过的方向一路追去，在这个他第一次到过的地铁站里，机会渺茫地去寻找一个完全不认识的人。藤木一直跑到靠近出站口的地方，才看到在A出口旁那个人的背影，很好辨认，高挑挺拔的脊背，修身的打扮，在开春时节裹得厚厚的人群中，显得各外优雅。

陌生人穿着银灰色的西装外套和黑裤子，甚至露出一截脚踝，独自踏在A出口的楼梯上，很轻盈优雅。游作的目光粘着他，追上台阶，比起现实，更像是美梦。

那人的步伐又轻又快，小皮鞋踩在台阶上发出的哒哒声基本被嘈杂声音掩盖，游作一步跨两个台阶，追上他。那是张非常好看的面孔，侧脸的线条很利索，但是颊上还有点圆润，看起来不到20的年龄，俊俏五官，像模特明星一样的气质。游作都不好意思拉住他的衣角，只能尽量靠近，试图保持在一个合适的礼貌距离。

“请问……”这个模样温润英气的陌生人放慢脚步，侧过头看他，这么近地一看，游作的大脑都快要停止运行，真的太像了，他鼓起勇气，“请问…你还认得我吗？我们见过的，在十年前，一个公园附近。”

那个人露出迟疑的神情，“抱歉——”

“十年前，公园……应该是住宅区附近，决斗怪兽……我们在一个转角的地方还撞到了，你还记得吗？”

“不好意思，”陌生人茫然地笑起来，他的眼睛含着笑意，倒映着游作无措的身影，香水的味道隐约着，清淡的香气，“你一定是认错人了。”

“但是……”

“你认错了。”陌生人不动声色地拉开他们的距离，疏离感从他嘴角的微笑间流露，“我赶时间，失陪。”他的目光像花瓣一样轻柔从游作睫毛上拂过，转身而去，在熙攘的人群中，留下一个修长的匆匆背影。

游作站在人行道上无措地用目光粘着他，看他穿过人群，坐上路边的私家车，再连同红色的车一起消失在视野里。

清晨的天空灰白，早春时节的雪落在地面，风里带着细细碎碎的雪子吹在脸上，刺痛感。藤木游作盯着红车消失的方向，数分钟后才发觉寒冷，忘带围巾，还没有吃早饭，又错过上学的正常时间点。他慢慢走回地铁站，僵硬的手指刷卡，坐上反方向的地铁。

时隔两周后，他才第二次看到‘那个人’。

在地铁拥挤的车厢里，藤木游作极力克制，仍旧忍不住地悄悄盯着对方。浑浑噩噩逃学好几次，他总算在link vrains里找到一点关于活着的真实感，比起上学，汉诺在捉捕的东西更让他有兴趣。

先前的偶遇如同美梦，今日是旧梦的延续。实在实在太像了，像他记忆中的某人，他们被挤到车厢角落，游作都能看清对方头顶上有一戳蓬松的发丝轻微翘起，还可以看到那个人在耳垂上戴了一个蓝色的小钻。游作自以为隐秘地放肆打量着陌生人，直到对方用疑惑的目光回视他。

不到五十公分的距离，目光交汇近得足以让游作脸红。他自知失礼，连道歉都难以启齿，只得稍稍侧过身，假装盯着车门发呆。

陌生人继续低头看手机，游作盯着车门玻璃倒映着的他的侧面，实在太像了，说不出具体是哪里像，也许是那双眼睛，也许是气质或者整体的感觉，太像他一直在寻找的某人。列车前行时吹来的风将陌生人身上的香水味吹到游作鼻尖，他慢慢地吸纳空气，看着玻璃反光里的那人也侧过头，二人视线在玻璃倒映的世界中交汇。

藤木游作再一次心跳加速，他几乎以为那个陌生人会想起什么，但对方只是微笑着，似乎单纯是被不认识的高中生犯傻的举动逗笑罢了。游作控制不住自己，他被那样一双眼睛盯住的时候，很难找回理智。陌生人对他眨眨眼睛，游作觉得简直天旋地转，他没办法在心里说服自己这个人是毫不相干的……实在…与他记忆中的某人相当吻合，如果世界上有奇迹的话，他真认为这会是一场重逢。

“您……联系方式…能否……”游作先前言不搭后语地开了口，才自觉失误，但是话已出，不论他说得再怎么小声和不自信，在不到五十公分的距离里，对方也听到了。那青年很惊诧地抬起头，游作壮起胆子将视线从车门又移回对方脸上，这才发现对方看起来也差不多是高中三年级左右的年龄，只因身高和肩宽以及西装打扮而显得有些成熟。游作趁这这个机会尽情地打量他，而后大脑终于再次运转，“您长得很像我的一个朋友。”

对方有点害羞地笑笑，不冷不热，“是吗。”又调侃游作，“朋友的话你怎么还会认错？你不知道自己朋友长什么样吗？”

“啊，因为好多年没见面，也没有音讯往来……但是他对我而言是非常重要的存在，他给了我很大的勇气，这几年我也一直试图找到他……所以…我看到您的时候，激动过头了。”游作有点讪讪地，这时地铁到了站点，又一部分人涌进车厢，他被挤得只能半靠在对方身上。

陌生人可能也觉得害羞，低下头佯装看手机，“嗯……联系方式不方便给哦。”

“是我失礼，两次都说出这样冒犯的话，实在抱歉，请您别…放在心上。”藤木游作道歉的敬语说得磕磕绊绊，对方忍不住笑了，眼睛弯弯的，笑起来的时候露出一点虎牙，很元气的样子。

“还在念高中吧？”

“诶——是的。”

“高一？”

“高一。”

陌生人套藤木游作的话是毫不费力，高中生对这个长得极似‘朋友’的人不设防备，陌生人玩味地盯着他胸前的校牌，那上面用日语汉字写着名字。“Fu—ji—ki——Yusaku——是这么念的吗？”

“啊，是的，”藤木游作也低下头瞥了校牌，用手把歪着的校牌别正。

“很好听的名字——”地铁进站减速，陌生人随着惯性靠在游作身上，而后赶紧伸手抓住栏杆保持平衡，“我到站了，再会！”

游作看到他右手虎口上有个红色三角形的纹身，非常耀眼。

这一站下去很多人，车厢变空许多，隔着闭合的地铁玻璃门，那个陌生人从站台上对他挥挥手，然后疾驰的列车将他们相视的目光切开。

「3」夏夜

昨天凌晨。

当藤木游作快到家的时候，视网膜上仍然残留着revolver败北的画面，大脑还因为方才的决斗而兴奋。深夜的小区中只有一两户人家亮着灯，他的房间不在此列，手机也没有新短息……高中生还以为了见今晚不会来，毕竟已经三天都没来过，直到他在暴雨中看见花圃边停着的红车。

游作和了见保持着某种亲密关系，甚至了见都有他的房间钥匙，但也许，他们还并不是恋人。如果他不主动给了见发消息的话，后者也不会主动联系他。

楼道里的灯又坏了，他打开手机自带电筒，沿着楼梯往上走得飞快，到自己家门口之时还即期待又害怕期待落空。锁孔都有点锈，开门的时候很不好开，推开门缝，房间没开大灯，很黑，高中生一下子说不出的失落。但当再开大一点，他准备低头脱鞋的时候，室内荧白的光就很明显了。

一双浅灰色的还带着雨水的皮鞋摆放在玄关，浴室亮着灯，湿透的了见站在浴室门口，甚至没有注意到游作回来了，继续一件一件脱下衣服。游作觉得奇怪，“我开灯啦？”

他开了灯看见恋人身上都是淤青，而了见像是才发现他的存在那样，面无表情地侧过头看他。

“是走夜路不小心摔倒，”了见知道他要问什么，“公司有事，我也才刚到家。”他和游作对视几秒，将最后一点衣物也脱了，走进浴室，咔地一声，反锁了。

游作在玄关那里傻站几秒钟，才有点晕眩地去拿拖鞋，打败revolver的喜悦一下子被冲淡。他不知道了见那个眼神是什么意思，只觉得懵懵的。鞋架上两双拖鞋都摆得整齐，他自己穿好，再把了见的那双放到浴室门口，里面的水声就像心虚那样立刻响起。游作在门口犹豫几秒，没进去，他把医药箱拿到床头，又去把两个马克杯都倒入牛奶放微波炉加热。

高中生坐立难安，几次想进去，无奈浴室锁门。他坐在床边玩手机，但是没什么好玩的，他只庆幸自己今晚选择把ai留在草薙那边，不然带回家得多麻烦，他没法和了见解释ai是什么，也没法和ai解释了见是谁。他又等了漫长的两分钟，终于忍不住去敲门，他没话找话，“了见……换洗的睡衣…和内裤…拿了吗？”

里面的水流声停了，过几秒了见才说，“没有。”

游作如获大赦，去衣柜拿了见和自己的睡衣，衣柜比以前更满，他没去拿了见买的情趣内裤，而是挑了正常的平角裤，走到浴室门前的时候，他想想又转身把睡衣丢在床边。他去敲浴室门，“了见？我进来和你一起洗好吗？”

浴室里面的人犹豫着，游作可以看到他搭在门把上的手迟迟没有转动旋钮，高中生没催，只是透过浴室门上，劣质的磨砂玻璃窗口看着了见模糊的人影。了见也一定在看他。终于，门锁开了。芬芳热乎的白气争先恐后跑出来，游作赶紧脱下自己半湿的校服，赤条条地进去，他把干净内裤放到衣架上，才腆着脸去看恋人。

了见应该是才洗完头，正往身上堆泡沫，但是在泡沫覆盖的地方，还是可以隐约看到青色和紫色透出。游作把淋浴间的门推开，凑到了见身边。

“待会洗完澡先别穿睡衣，我给你涂药。”他稍微踮起脚尖，想去亲吻恋人湿润的唇，了见却稍稍偏过头，使得这个吻仓促落在嘴角，“不用涂。”

“不涂怎么行，”游作怕他嫌弃，赶紧用水把自己从头到脚淋一遍，再去挤洗发露。高中生眯起眼睛搓头发的时候，了见贴过来给他抹沐浴露，从脖子开始，躯干，前胸后背，下腹，了见摸到他的那个，好像是认真在涂抹泡沫，又好像是在撩拨。

但没摸几下就放开了，游作稍微转身，和了见面对面的，后者很平淡的表情，一手泡沫去摸游作的手臂，再到游作搓头发的手，手腕，很暧昧地纠缠几秒，又挪开。他果然继续去摸游作下体，很温柔地避开铃口，捏起软绵绵的肉棒，握在手里玩，同时还去摸阴囊。

“别摸，今天不做，待会还要给你上药呢。”

了见没应声，然而也没再摸他，自己拿了花洒冲身体。游作闭着眼去挤洗面奶，他本来不用这东西，但是和了见一起买的，意义不凡，所以现在每天晚上用的时候都会有点小开心。泡沫洗面奶往脸上搓几下，真的连嘴巴都张不开，他就呜呜地抬起脸，手伸着想拿花洒。了见没给他，倒是直接帮他冲得干净。一顿鸳鸯浴洗得二人各怀心思，热水蒸腾充满香气的狭小空间里，游作将那些淤青伤痕看得清楚。

“不要看。”了见想用手捂住肩头的淤青，但是肋下的痕迹立刻露出来，他满身跌得青青紫紫，哪里有办法遮。

游作没什么恋爱经历也知道恋人不高兴，就张开双臂把了见搂住，他不擅长安慰别人，又长得比了见矮，刚好可以亲到了见肩头。像小猫一样用舌头舔了见肩头的淤青，而后者还在试图用手捂着肩膀、不让他舔。游作只好去舔他手，一舔才发现了见手上也有细小的伤痕，高中生一下急了，轻轻握住他的手想看，了见自己也才意识到手上也有伤，便将手握成拳，试图掩盖。游作好想问他到底怎么了。

“别问。”

藤木游作在此时此刻还不知道那是……失败者的惩罚。

revolver失去一臂，虽在link世界中很快被修复，但登出后，却不得不在现实再接受一次折磨，flash back让鸿上了见痛得从椅子跌下。他没料到会输，太久没输过了，连止疼药都不知道放哪。他从地上爬起，扶着墙去找药，卧室的医药柜里有特效药，痛得半死的鸿上了见哪里管那么多，直接干吞好几粒，过量也无所谓。药丸卡在他食道里，喘不上气。床头是有水杯，他去拿，却因颤抖而碰倒整杯水。痛到站不稳，背部也剧痛，浑身都要散开的感觉。了见半爬半走，去家里找能喝的，厨房还有半碗凉掉的开水，他知道自己拿不动开水壶，几乎是用上全身力气捧着碗喝水，喝得太急，撒出一大半。

那是最难熬的几分钟，他瘫坐在厨房里，喝空的碗摔在一旁，还好没碎，胃里很冷，头痛，浑身每一处都像被人殴打过那样，他还不知道自己从椅子上跌倒时磕青膝盖，也不知道自己一路跌跌撞撞找水找药磕到大腿。闭上眼，好像还能看到playmaker，还能听到playmaker说三点的声音。他除了疼痛，更多是在害怕，playmaker是lost计划中……编号为006的小孩吗？那藤木游作……他不敢面对那个推论：藤木游作就是playmaker。

幻痛、或者是过量的止疼药摄入、或者其他多余的感情让他在那个夜晚有点失去理智。鸿上了见想去找游作，他一时冲动，只带了手机和车钥匙，急着下楼梯时又因目眩而踩空，接连摔下几个台阶。这时止痛药已生效，没什么太大感觉，他麻木地去开车，外面夜深人静，路上没车没人。他在等红灯时打开手机，给vira和specter回了短信让他们别担心，接着把和藤木游作的聊天框打开，但没有新消息。最后一条是游作昨天发的，‘天气预报说明天会有暴雨，你上班记得带伞，如果来我家的话，走楼梯小心一点，地砖很滑。’

他是想要亲自确认，才会在这样暴雨的凌晨去找游作。鸿上了见还抱着一丝侥幸，说不定只是巧合，说不定哪里出了错。他还在冀望，也许游作早就睡着了，等他开门后可以看到睡得四仰八叉的高中生。然而……出租房里没人，黑漆漆的，书包也不在，游作早上去上学到现在也没回来——基本可以断定，藤木游作就是playmaker。

从浴室出来后，了见就想问他，问为什么这么晚才回家，问藤木游作究竟是不是lost的事件的受害者，最后问他是不是playmaker。

“了见，”游作拉着他的手，递毛巾给他擦头发，二人坐到床边，高中生打开医药箱，拿着酒精和棉签，很仔细处理了见的擦伤，再撕开治疗淤青的膏药贴了见身上，“是不是工作上不顺心？”

游作偷偷去看了见，了见回视着他的目光，很空白，也很沮丧的样子，游作就接着给他贴药，“是不是…从楼梯上滚下来的？”

了见没有应他，呆呆地在那里，想心事。高中生处理跌伤擦伤都很熟练，不到十分钟就给恋人身上贴满补丁，而在补丁的间隙，还可以看到上一次做爱时留的淡淡的吻痕，他拿着睡衣给了见穿，扣子扣好，再给了见穿上睡裤。

“我……以前小时候，也有从楼梯上摔下来，”游作扣住了见的手，上面贴着创口贴。伤口是了见摔在小区水泥地上蹭伤的，手掌内侧被蹭掉一层皮。高中生真的太不会安慰人，话到嘴边，说了一半又吞回去，他轻轻在了见脸颊上一吻，起身去微波炉里拿热牛奶。

“你小时候……”了见抬起头，却问不出后面的话。

“啊，其实一直没告诉你…我在绑架事件救出后，因为失去大部分记忆，也找不到父母什么的，就被送去福利院了，”他把牛奶端到了见面前，“然后最开始的半年，据说是脑部受损，走楼梯或者做运动的话都很容易摔倒，半夜也经常做噩梦滚下床……实在不好意思经常麻烦医务室的老师，就趁他午休的时候自己进去处理伤口，如果是淤青的话也不敢每次都去拿药贴，后来发现自己用手偷偷搓着…反而恢复更快。”

他坐在了见旁边一起喝睡前奶，都不敢直视了见，紧接着那一点点的勇气继续说，“所以…了见别说不痛……我知道肯定很痛的……如果、如果我能成为足够让你依靠的对象…我是说……”

“……我希望…哪怕一点点也好…了见可以多依赖我一些…就算我不懂你工作上的烦恼……我…也想帮你…”

了见轻叹一声，整个人又鲜活过来，他看高中生说完话埋头喝奶，自己就盯着喝光的杯底发呆，“你是把我当成你记忆中那个人了。”

“没有！”游作立刻抗议，他还沾着一嘴奶沫，“了见就是了见！我喜欢你啊，并不是因为把你当成他。”

成年人没有回应他。

二人洗碗刷牙吹干头发，关灯上床时已经凌晨四点多，游作在被窝里悄悄握住了见的手，“会很痛吗？我好像有止痛药，刚才忘了给你…”

后者所答非所问，“游作…是lost事件的受害者，对吧？”

鸿上了见最后一点挣扎，他祈望游作否认。在决斗中能够确认，playmaker是lost事件中被他鼓励的006……那有没有可能是他误将游作错认？这样的话，游作就不是playmaker……但如果这个假设成立，那么游作与lost事件无关，那么他这些天以来，自认为的肉身弥补十年前的过错……将毫无意义。

在被窝里，游作握紧他的手，在短暂的挣扎后告诉他答案，“是的——我确实是其中之一。对不起，因为怕吓到了见，所以才一直没有说。”

了见静静地张大眼睛看着黑暗中，他说不出自己是在庆幸还是在懊悔。庆幸自己没认错人，游作就是他想寻找想弥补的那个孩子，同时也万分懊悔自己竟然和宿敌上床，懊悔这命运的安排。

“来做吧。”他顺着高中生与他相握的手，整个人灵活地靠过去，摸索游作睡衣下的身体。但是游作把他按住，“不做，等你身体恢复再做，你明天也还要上班，乖乖睡觉。”

“明天请假了，可以做。”因为revolver断臂，鸿上博士让儿子在家休整一天。

“那我明天要上学……今晚先不做……你想要的话，我帮你。”游作一手搂住了见，一手溜进了见的睡裤里去摸，很温柔的抚弄，又轻轻地和了见接吻。

鸿上了见觉得自己卑鄙，他是revolver、是汉诺的首领、是间接毁掉游作人生的元凶……但游作还不知道，游作甚至不知道他姓鸿上。对游作而言，他是让高中生久违温暖的恋人。“用力一点。”了见催促着，“再用力一点、反正也不会坏……再用力一点！粗暴一点也没关系……拜托……”他应该被游作揍倒在地上，而不是以一个干净的身份去偷偷享受游作的安慰。

但了见无法开口。他甚至因为过度摄入止痛药，连勃起都做不到，很可怜地软乎乎的在游作手里。游作没继续摸他，而是双手将他紧紧拥抱住，像安抚小孩那样拍着了见的后背，吻在了见的前额，然后说，“痛痛都飞走！”

他终于忍不住，埋在游作怀里哭起来。

「4」在春季中

两个月前。

春天正式到来的夜里，playmaker第一次看到revolver。圆月模糊在薄云后面，气温稍微回暖，风中带着细碎的樱花花瓣，藤木游作看见在link世界骑龙而过的revolver，不近，加之对方速度极快，隐约目光相对，极强的压迫感，却只能影影绰绰地看个大概，是个细挑的男人，很傲慢的俯瞰众生。

藤木游作那晚躺在床上用手机看revolver的决斗录像，他当睡前催眠视频看，不料越看越清醒。高中生从revolver那个不知道有什么意义的耳饰，想到地铁上偶遇的‘陌生人’耳垂上一丁点的蓝钻，睡意全无。revolver带蓝色菱钻和子弹耳饰，艳丽且危险，而那个人不同，蓝钻衬得英气。游作回忆着，他把手机丢在一边，盯住天花板发呆，又从revolver红色的手套想到陌生人手背上的红色纹身，不知不觉沉沉睡去。

这一夜净是怪梦，大抵捉捕ai太耗神，先是做了一串关于link vrains的决斗梦，后来又梦回童年，七七八八的跳跃许多，最后梦见自己在地铁上，旁边是那个极像童年玩伴的陌生人。到清晨梦醒时，他只记得那个陌生人。

第三次遇见，是在他去热狗车帮忙的某天。

路灯亮起后，游作坐到决斗广场角落没有人的桌边解决自己的晚餐。他数日没在地铁上偶遇那人，此刻不免郁郁寡欢，只顾低头扒拉晚饭，期间有两人坐到对面，他也懒得抬头。等一口气吃完加大份的双层热狗面包，游作抬起头猛灌可乐的时候，才突然发现坐到自己正对面的、是那个特殊的陌生人。

对面并没有留意游作，只专心低头玩手机，旁边染着时髦银发带着鸭舌帽的可能是他朋友，正在劝他少吃高热量垃圾食品。藤木游作不是喜欢听墙角的人，然而好奇心驱使，忍不住偷听，还不忘拿眼神偷瞥正对面的人。他听得很仔细，并习惯性在心里罗列他们对话内容的三点：

第一，正在健身塑形的话不应该吃高油脂的油炸物。这点被反驳，偶尔吃一顿油炸物根本没问题。第二，为了长久的事业着想，健康的身体非常重要。也被反驳，一顿炸物可乐影响不了健康。第三点……（藤木游作竖起耳朵认真偷听，）……“Ryoken大人。”

Ryoken是他名字吗，音节很优美。

被叫到名字的Ryoken抬头看他朋友，又顺着朋友的目光往前看……然后和丝毫没有意识到自己目光冒犯人的藤木游作对视。后者惊了一下，差点被可乐呛到。Ryoken淡笑，和他朋友解释，“没事。”他把纸巾递给游作擦嘴，“好久不见。”

“唔——嗯、是。”游作原先还没觉得尴尬，但擦嘴的时候和Ryoken目光交汇，才后知后觉的不好意思。Ryoken倒是无所谓，继续吃他那一盘不健康的炸物。他朋友打量着游作，不太信任，稍微压低声音，“这位是？”

Ryoken把番茄包挤在薯条上，“是最近坐地铁的时候认识的小孩。”他的朋友叹了气，不再纠结藤木游作的目光，靠在椅子上，挣扎着试图再次劝说，“您为什么最近喜欢吃油炸物，vira做的土豆泥比炸薯条更卫生好吃吧？”

“那不一样。”Ryoken把薯条推给他朋友，“你吃吗？”后者很无奈地摇头。

Ryoken把薯条推给游作，“吃吗？”

游作刚才吃下的热狗面包的份量是他吃的两倍，此时已饱了，出于交际礼仪，还是伸手拿Ryoken的薯条。高中生吃了薯条，想回礼，但他除了喝剩的半杯可乐，一无所有，只能窘迫地吞下薯条。草薙哥做的薯条，游作吃了几百次，第一次品得这么仔细，也第一次觉得薯条和番茄酱确实绝配。

他空闲的手在桌子底下快速翻书包，企图从中找到他前几天买的糖果，但那糖果大多数很不给面子的已经被他的决斗盘压得漏气，正当他窘迫之时，Ryoken的电话响了。

Ryoken用蓝牙耳机接的电话，“……我现在马上过去……不要紧…一会见。”他挂断电话，把薯条的纸盒拿手里，两人都匆忙起身，Ryoken见游作还盯着他、便很抱歉地开口，“公司急事，先走。”

“啊……！”

Ryoken走到半路可能回头笑了一下，昏暗的灯光里游作无法确定。他和朋友坐上停在路边的红车，而后红色汽车带着炫耀性的音浪，消失在十字路口的车流里，不见其车，只闻其声，很快连声音都远了。

游作终于从书包里摸出一个没有漏气的糖果，珍重拿出来看了看，又小心地放回去。

自从遇到Ryoken后，游作的生活就繁忙起来，夜间反汉诺，白天上学，他勤劳上学，就是为了偶遇Ryoken。或许潜意识影响记忆、又或许记忆影响潜意识，游作觉得Ryoken是越看越像、甚至他偶尔做噩梦惊醒的时候会下意识地想到Ryoken。尽管这样的行为非常对不起曾经给予自己勇气的那人，但游作无法停止无端联想。

他一方面深切地想与给予自己勇气的人相会，一方面又忍不住想着Ryoken的音容笑貌。终于在某一夜胡思乱想到把自己搞失眠了，清早挣扎着起床上学，满脑子乱糟糟的，走在路上也飘飘然的没力气。他在便利店买了牛奶和饼干准备边走边吃去地铁站，却不小心出店门时和别人撞个满怀。

那整杯牛奶，冒着热气，从杯子里飞出来的那刻，藤木游作真希望便利店的牛奶可以给少一点。高中生这辈子都没有这么窘迫的时刻，他手里拽着变形的纸杯，奶已经飞出去了，更恐怖的是他撞倒对方的时候，自己也摔在那人身上。哪怕落地前手掌及时撑住半个身体，游作还是由于惯性继续倒下，脸贴到更倒霉的另一人的已经被牛奶浸湿的西装胸前。

有几秒的时间里，他简直觉得这是做梦。如此离谱又狼狈的事情真的如实发生在生活之中，该会是多小概率的事情？

藤木游作赶紧道歉起身，把被他撞倒又泼了满身牛奶的倒霉人拉起来。白色的奶渍渗进西装，上好的面料在奶渍污染后也充满高级感，就连眼睫毛上也挂着奶液，蓝色的眼睛里大概是生气和震惊，领口到大腿全都湿透的人——正是Ryoken。

第四次见面。

被奶浸湿的西装和内搭怎么挡得住春天大早上的冷空气，风一吹就叫人受不住。Ryoken本还想打车回家换衣服，但是连着几辆车都不愿意载他，他还强撑着准备继续‘上班’。直到被风吹得打喷嚏又小幅度地发抖、才接受游作递过来的外套。游作心想Ryoken这样会着凉，直接去商店买新衣服的话、奶渍粘粘的也不舒服，最优的方案是去自己的租房里简单洗澡再换干净衣服。但高中生不擅长委婉的表达，加之习惯省略，说出口时就只是近乎直白的一句：“请来我家吧。”

Ryoken不乐意，高中生太直接的提议搞得他很不好意思，然而熬不过冷风吹拂与春雨淅淅沥沥地变大，他终于是勉强跟游作回家了。Ryoken出门其实根本不是为了上班，没带包，自然没带伞，高中生就更离谱了，书包里基本只放着决斗盘，偶尔塞几本书。

到家时，两个人淋得半湿，游作抓钥匙开门也不利索，他先让Ryoken去冲热水澡，自己就在外面用毛巾裹着。等他洗完，游作进去洗，满浴室都是香香的热气。这天简直不像是工作日，更像是春休的延续。在简陋的租房里，换上干燥衣服的高中生从浴室出来，朋友靠在餐桌旁边，用小纸杯打了热咖啡端着暖手，在餐桌的另一端，游作的马克杯里也满上咖啡。

很平淡的日常生活吧？但那只是他的臆想。Ryoken整个人挤在偏小的游作的衬衣里，长裤穿出九分裤的效果，一边喝咖啡还一边接电话，听起来是在和公司的人做商量。他看游作洗完出来，简单地点了头，又谈了几分钟的事务才挂断电话，藤木游作就坐在餐桌的另一边悄悄打量他。

“你的西装，我会送去干洗店的，洗完再给你。”游作看着Ryoken的右手，虎口的红色纹身明晃晃，“如果方便的话，能否留你的联系方式……”

Ryoken似笑非笑，靠着椅背喝咖啡，他带着一种很从容的自信，与游作对视时在气势上也极其碾压，他没有直接回答，“藤木君，你每次看我，都像是在透过我、看另一个人。”他话锋一转，“你和你的朋友，是怎么样的关系？”

游作无法回答，他其实没朋友，也不知道和朋友的关系是怎么样。草薙翔一是类似亲人的存在，更偏向于同伴，在游作心里，唯一属于‘朋友’这个分类的，只有一个不知姓名的小男孩。他盯着了见的眼睛，蓝色的，令人安心的颜色，如同他弄丢的朋友又一次回来。

“我不知道。”高中生沮丧而平静地做出回答。

他们目光相对，沉默着，彼此想的却是十年前同一件往事，但谁都没说出口。

Ryoken抽一张餐桌的纸巾，在淡黄色的柔软纸面上，用自己随身携带的原子笔签下连串的数字，那是联系方式，最后落款，只有很优雅的两个汉字：了见。

几日后，第五次见面。

游作从热狗车出来，匆忙去拿放在干洗店的衣服，搭上地铁。他和了见约定归还衣服的时间正是这日傍晚，落日被高楼完全遮住，路灯还没有亮起，街道昏暗着。一进小区就可以看到红色的跑车停在草坪旁边，和颜色稀疏的绿化带形成对比，一截手腕搭在驾驶座的窗外向他招呼。

“抱歉，”了见靠在红车的驾驶座上，“我忘记带你的衣服了……”他西装被奶弄脏，后来是穿游作的衣服回去的。

高中生又看着了见的五官走神，他觉得对方与自己记忆中的某人极为相似，甚至只要看到那张脸他就克制不住地想起往事。游作有点愣愣地把洗衣店打包好的西装递给鸿上，脑子里还没转过弯，只沉默盯着对方，于是了见主动提议道，“方便现在来我家吗？拿完我再开车把你送回家，因为这段时间我工作太忙了，估计明天也没空单独开车过来找你。”

似乎是最好的解决方案，游作没有太多防备，坐进副驾，书包里，伊格尼斯被他强制休眠着，应该不会有什么意外情况，就这样跟着了见回家。

一路上都只是随便聊聊，因为藤木游作心不在焉，总是盯着了见手背的纹身，或者盯着人家的侧脸发呆。他被带进了见的住所，看起来挺不错的小区，不大不小的套房，干净整洁得看起来不像有人在住。玄关放着一袋衣服，游作本想拿了就走，但了见邀请他进去。实在与他记忆中的人太像了，他无法拒绝。

半开放式厨房，餐桌是吧台型，小蛋糕带着冰箱的冷气被摆在游作面前，很精致的一人份，上面铺满草莓切片和挂着水滴的车厘子，游作只在蛋糕店里看到过这东西，自己是没吃过。也不是没钱买，就是他好像从来没有对这种精致的食物产生什么兴趣。了见给他现调饮料，游作没看懂从冰箱里拿出的瓶瓶罐罐们，只觉得了见的动作快速又优美，他自愧不如，但仍然大着胆子对这样的了见心生向往。几分钟后，放在游作面前的瘦高玻璃杯里装着白色冷饮，上面盖着两个一蓝一粉的冰淇淋球。

“这里面有一点点的酒精成分，不过度数很低，你想尝尝看吗？百利甜酒调的牛奶。”了见动作娴熟，他边聊天边给自己调出一杯红蓝渐变的饮料。

高中生第一次沾酒，白色的液体喝起来甜甜的，奶味带着酒味，不反感，最重要的是，他愈发坚定地认为了见就是……那个人。尽管说话方式和举动都与他记忆中大相径庭，但是某些说不清的特质是一样的。“挺好喝的。”游作舔舔嘴唇。

了见在他身边坐下，很自然地用自己的酒杯碰碰游作的，“干杯。”

“干杯。”

藤木游作的酒量完全不行，并且毫无自觉，当他喝下第三杯调酒时，已经有点目眩之感，腹部和大脑都有点发热，蛋糕早就吃完了但是他却想不起来是什么滋味，唇齿间只残留甜味和酒精味。了见微笑着看他，也就在这个瞬间，游作突然说，“十年前，我见过你。”

他忍不住想告诉了见，想让了见‘想起’这段过往。

那段充斥着罪恶、伤害和欺骗的回忆，游作却只讲他们短暂的相识。他以受害人的角度讲述那段经历已是无数次，但他现在和了见提起的时候却刻意隐瞒lost事件，只说绑架团伙终将受到惩罚。他希望了见是记忆中和他玩决斗怪兽的孩子，也希望了见是给他勇气支撑他活下去的人，却同时希望了见没有受到过Lost事件的伤害，他几乎已经把了见填空在那段往事里，代替了记忆中孩童的形象，也几乎替故事中的了见撇清罪恶。

落地窗外，远处海滨上烟火绽放，爆声被玻璃削弱，高楼间隙中可以瞥见短暂的绚烂怒放。高中生说完了，他热切又失意地陷在座椅中，将自己的渴望错寄于人。

了见握住游作的手像是邀请那样，“一起去阳台看烟花吧。”

游作盯着他，等待他对往事的回应，“那时候……是你，对吗？”窗外的烟花在黑夜里消失，冰淇淋球的碎片也融化在杯底，二人对视着，回忆着重叠的过往。

然而鸿上了见不可能承认，revolver也不可能承认，他绝对不能够为了虚妄的感情停下脚步，更不可能在大业成功前暴露身份。他自以为亏欠游作，却也只能以普通人身份偷偷地表达自己的弥补。“抱歉，不是我。”他以了见的身份想做点什么补偿，于是成年人靠过去，双手从游作的肩下绕过，搭成一个不可靠的臂弯。“让你失望了，游作君。”

高中生没有反应，他静静地被了见拥抱几秒，甚至对其中的暧昧暗示毫无反应，了见起身时看到他脸颊上的泪痕。

“他给了我活下去的勇气，如果他还深陷囹圄，我必须去救他。”游作对肢体接触很钝感，他丝毫没觉得了见的拥抱是暧昧暗示，“我第一次看到你的时候就在想，如果你是他，是不是意味着他也被救出来了？是不 是意味着他现在也好好地生活着？是不是……”

了见低头吻住游作。他知道高中生在等的不是这个，但是他能给的、最多只有这个。他把游作半抱半拖，带到沙发上，很温柔地爱抚哽咽的孩子，用吻和违背道义的一切。游作也没有拒绝他触碰自己的扣子，被酒精冲淡理智的高中生懵懂抱住成年人热而紧实的腰肢，狼狈地把头埋进了见的颈窝。他陷在了见的怀抱里，肌肤和衣物以及体温交织成混乱的梦境，游作不知道自己是不是在反复相同的一句话，酒精让他意识混沌，在超过肉体能够承受的高潮快感后他逐渐陷入睡眠。

“是你对吧？了见。”

「5」冬季的尾声

那应该是三个月前的某天，鸿上了见看到那个孩子。

lost事件后，因政府与救助机构的好心隐瞒，没有对大众公开受害人的去向，在内部资料中，这也是极为机密的文件。大概是害怕汉诺的余党野心不死吧，政府将受害者们藏得很好。了见与游作分别近十年，这一刻，他竟可以立刻认出对方。

在十字路口等红绿灯的准高中生，也许是忘记带围巾了，冻得缩脖子。了见开着转向灯把车停到路边，隔着车窗看那个男生，绝对错不了，一双绿色的眼睛，像狼一样。他们隔着车窗视线交汇，但是特制的玻璃贴膜使得游作并不知道在这一刻他们是对视的，高中生漠然地扫了一眼，继续盯着红灯发呆。绿灯后，他走到马路对面，消失在地铁入口。

出于某种特殊的好奇——或者说是畸形的关心，鸿上了见黑掉地铁监控，一路往上，得到游作的住址范围、平均出门上学的时段、再由那身校服查到学籍。

从那之后，了见就开始自己隐秘的行动，他渐渐融入游作的生活里，以一个陌生人的身份，在高中生上学乘地铁打瞌睡的空档，悄无声息地看着。以关心游作现状为借口，因私心一点点越界，了见心中那一丁点可怜的欲望就像怪兽一样，渐渐地，失控。鸿上了见深切地认识到这一点，但无法停止。

原先忙碌筹建汉诺塔的繁忙生活，忽然间得到违背道义的透气窗口，他早上或者下午抽出一点时间，离开家，开车到那条线上的地铁站附近，看一会发呆的高中生，一起出站，再原路返回，最后开车回家，就好像什么都没有发生。这项活动成为他的秘密，没有人会知道汉诺的领导者时常短暂地离开家一小时，只是为了远远地打量某个人。

他的胆子越来越大，从远远地看，到不断凑近，甚至有意无意地用眼神撩拨。终于在某一次清晨，那个高中生也看到了他。如同无数次预想中所发生的那样，游作也立刻认出他，时隔数年，只是短暂的一瞥，就认出来了。鸿上了见心虚，不敢多看，只悄悄地从车窗的反光上观察，高中生还在人群的那端朝这边探头探脑，焦急而难以置信的模样。

他后悔了。藤木游作的反应比他预想中的更加……更加……

不应该这样。

我是间接破坏你人生的元凶。

他这时接到specter的电话，对方问之前送去年检的车已经好了，是直接开回鸿上宅吗。了见知道那个地点离这边不远，于是把下一个地铁站的站名报给对方，他慌着，仍然冷静，一面想着怎么和specter隐瞒，一面想着怎么摆脱掉那个仍然用目光往这边探查的高中生。他逃也似的在到站后飞快下车，广告牌的反光上能够看到藤木游作追在他身后。

鸿上了见不忍心，怕高中生跑太急摔倒，最终还是故意放慢脚步。游作跟上来，保持在不近不远的距离，太没经验了，哪里有这样和别人搭话的？了见刻意地再慢一点，侧过头看他。

高中生并不知道了见也一样悸动着，这样近的距离，是十年以来第一次。但是他不能承认自己的身份，哪怕游作露出那样失望无措的神情，了见也不能向他说出实话……还不到那个时候。他最后看一眼高中生，转身离开，在不远处，红车正缓缓靠边停下。

果不其然，specter问起他怎么会在这里。

“突然想出来看看。”了见把安全带系上，游作还呆立在路边，只不过人群慢慢淹没了他，specter没有发现异样，鸿上了见继续说，“如果我再次失败的话，那么他们这些人、不、应该说是所有人……都会走向灭亡。”

specter宽慰他，“您不必这样自责，汉诺的布置都已经基本完成，一定可以捕捉到逃脱的伊格尼斯，请您放心。”

了见沉默地，看着后视镜上的藤木游作逐渐远去，最后完全消失。

「6」梅夏

在屈辱的断臂战后，revolver让属下们在有电脑的房间里都装了摄像头，他只说安全起见，但实际上心里却在隐约地害怕。游作还完全不知道他就是revolver，每天晚上一起睡的时候仍然很粘人，甚至早上会偷偷起来笨手笨脚地给了见做午餐便当。但愈是这样亲密，鸿上了见就愈良心不安，他接近游作的本意是‘弥补’而不是‘享受’。

他和游作同居期间，以情侣装的名义给对方添了各种各样的衣服。高中生的衣柜很空，除了校服以外，常服只有那几件，两套睡衣都穿得短了还在穿。他偷偷看过游作的银行卡，存款不算少，只是高中生不懂怎么花也没有多少购物欲。他不敢太刻意往游作家里添置点什么，饼干零食水果牛奶之类的都是每天一点加入冰箱，空调是趁游作不在家的时候叫人来修的，生锈的门锁也是。

在revolver败给playmaker并失去一条手臂之后，鸿上了见忽然清醒地意识到，这样的时光很快就要结束。

他当初也没想要和小朋友玩过家家游戏，只是那个夜晚，少年的拥抱让他犹豫了。在鸿上了见租来骗人的房子里，他打算以一夜的肉偿来填补自己的内疚，但是藤木游作睡着时梦呓着的三点，以及短暂噩梦时蜷缩在了见怀里哭泣的姿态……都让他不忍。更别提第二天早上，高中生慌乱自责和了见道歉，用很幼稚的语气向已经成年的鸿上了见说出，我一定会负责的。

了见彻底动摇。他本以为这一夜情过后自己能心安理得地回到正常生活中，毕竟肉偿来抵旧债已经足够，但某些奇怪的感情却阻挠着他。游作看了见沉默地起床刷牙换衣服，高中生觉得自己犯了大错、惹人厌也无可厚非，穿着校服，眼泪掉出来，还没意识到，笨手笨脚打领带……了见从镜子里看得一清二楚。

他们之间存在着某种必然的吸引，鸿上了见是知道的，他想抑制那些自私的念头，他因私心去偷看游作的生活，甚至因私心设计与游作上床，在心里以肉偿为借口接近他当年救下的孩子……如此种种，已是不可挽回。此时停手向游作道歉才是正道，他是知道的。但身体却遵循着私心，他朝游作走去，将那个太不讲究的领结拆了，重新打上一个漂亮完美的结。他抬手擦去游作的眼泪，在目光相对的瞬间，鸿上了见知道自己是无法回头了。

他们注定会互相吸引，不论是作为宿敌，还是作为‘陌生人’。

鸿上了见不觉得自己是在和游作同居，只不过一星期抽空去那小破屋睡几次而已。在他初次败给playmaker之前，基本上隔几天就会去找游作，有时独自睡在鸿上宅的时候，就会想，游作今晚还会做噩梦吗？一个人睡是不是只能抱着被子哭？诸如此类的问题。他喜欢睡在藤木游作的小破床上，单人床上紧挨着睡反而很安稳，半夜把做噩梦的游作抱在怀里安抚也很让他满足，倒是鸿上宅柔软的大床让他逐渐不适应。

镜头回到当下，这个暧昧而背徳的梅雨时节，难得地放晴了半天。

断臂的败战结束，了见在游作家里多耽搁两天，烧退后他就回到自己的宅邸中，整整一周都没去找游作，推说自己去外地出差，只用短信潦草应付高中生。鸿上了见是准备趁此机会一刀两断，他本想全身心地投入汉诺的事业，却没有抵抗住高中生在电话里撒娇般地问他什么时候出差回来。

鸿上了见把车开到游作的高中旁边，他没和游作说，只是自己偷偷追踪游作的手机定位，然后抱着定制的花束在路边等着。下课铃响后，穿着校服的藤木游作边玩手机边走出大门，和周围三三两两嬉笑的同学们显得格格不入，哪怕有人拍他的肩膀打招呼也只是冷淡回应。游作一心都扑在手机上面，他是在和了见发讯息。

‘我下课了，你到家了吗？’

‘还没有，还有一点点工作，你先回家等我，晚上想吃什么？今天可以一起吃晚饭。’

‘我都可以，了见想吃什么 ’游作单手打字飞快，他走路根本不看路，到十字路口用余光瞥着红灯，准备过马路去地铁口，‘工作辛苦了，回家的时候开车慢一点～’

了见就站在他旁边，藤木游作丝毫没有察觉。

‘别玩手机了，好好看路。’

高中生不听话，红灯倒计时三十秒，他还在低头按手机，‘不想看路，想现在就见你’

游作还在噼噼啪啪地打着什么，耳朵尖都发红了，一副心猿意马的样子。

‘真想你。’

了见暗自发笑，在红灯快结束的时候给他回道，‘看看你右手边。’

他们隔着花束，相视。高中生从面无表情变到夸张，脸颊的绯红更明显，了见对他眨眨眼睛，然后转身走向自己的车。游作立刻跟上，还沉浸在害羞和惊喜中，周围有同学在看，但他不大在意，“了见…！你怎么…不是说还有工作的吗？”他一整周没见到鸿上了见，此刻极度亢奋，恨不得扑上去。

了见把怀里抱的一大束花塞进游作怀里，够张扬的，本来应该是秘密的恋情，还没公开，但是此时此刻在这个离校门不远的繁华的十字路口，他们无所顾忌。游作只认得向日葵和粉色绣球，其他的白色的花，也许是玫瑰？他不懂花语，什么都不懂，只是开心到快要晕眩。

红色跑车的副驾驶是高中生的专座，游作捧着花，太高兴了反而有些笨手笨脚地系上安全带。了见熟稔地启动车子，他知道游作正注视着他，却假装云淡风轻。等开到下一个路口等红灯的时候，他才凑过去在游作嘴角亲了一口。后者很受用，想回吻，不敢回吻，羞涩的样子，看不出有一丝与playmaker相似的地方。

了见看起来兴致也很好，时不时用眼神挑逗他，开进那老旧小区时也照样放肆着。游作的邻居常看见开豪车的鸿上了见载高中生回来，早已见怪不怪，有时也撞见了见中午才从游作家中离开。

游作抱着花束，肯定是第一次收到别人送的花吧，兴奋得脸颊红润，牵着了见，十指相扣，往那小租房里走。前些天大暴雨，地面湿滑，了见记不得自己摔过几回，也没和游作细说。但高中生记着，这次很谨慎地握住他的手，两个人都走得很稳。

高中生知道他今晚会来，提前把房间打扫过，被褥也换洗了，满屋子都是香喷喷的太阳味。鸿上了见从他橱柜里翻出一个花瓶，淘了净水，给插上鲜花。游作在旁边看得发愣，问道，“我怎么不记得家里有花瓶？”

“一直就有吧？”了见把花瓶摆在小餐桌上，“也可能是我之前买什么送的赠品？……记不清。要小心哦，绣球和洋桔梗都是有毒的，”他湿漉漉的手戳戳游作的脸，后者的注意力马上从花转移到他身上。游作大着胆子去粘了见，没被推开，于是更大胆地抱着了见动手动脚，二人黏糊好一阵才去做饭。他其实比了见更会炒菜，但是刀工一般，只会做家常菜。了见不常下厨，几乎每次做菜都要看着食谱，不过因为严格按步骤执行，所以做得也不差。

游作很享受和了见同居的一切，对于独自生活的高中生而言，了见的介入让他的这间小屋子成为了真正意义上的家，于是就连做饭刷碗这样子琐碎的事情他也做得开心。再加之他们一周没有见面，颇有小别胜新婚的感觉，连洗澡都是两个人一起洗的，至于那些鱼水相欢之事，更是不必多言。

到了夜里，鸿上了见拿出自己给游作准备的礼物，一个被礼品纸包住的小长方体，游作在手上掂量的时候便觉得无比熟悉……果然，拆开，里面是一盒决斗怪兽卡牌。但主题却是revolver拓扑主题的补充包，这是最近新出的，根据revolver的卡组做的仿制实卡，因为不能在线上使用，所以是收藏价值大于实际价值的东西。

“我出差的时候看到的，卡店老板说这是最近新出的东西，而且销量很好……就想…你可能会喜欢。”

之前他们刚同居不久的时候，了见就有看到过游作放在柜子里的决斗盘，还假装一窍不通地问藤木游作那是什么。游作就给他解释什么是决斗怪兽，又拿着那一副用来伪装菜鸟的卡组给了见科普。两个在link世界叱咤风云的人物，在现实世界与最亲密的恋人相处时却不得不互相撒谎。

此刻也是，游作拿着那盒礼物，宿敌的补充包，不仅装作很愉快，还耐心地给了见科普revolver是谁。

“所以这个……re…revolver，算是很受直男欢迎的反派咯？”了见靠在游作身上，说话时故意呼气撩拨游作，双手也不老实地摸来摸去，方才在浴室里做过一回，但他根本没吃饱。

“诶、直男……？这、我也不太懂啦，只是大多数玩决斗怪兽的男生都会比较喜欢那样强劲的类型。”

了见埋在他肩头偷笑，指尖轻挠游作的下腹，“那你喜欢他吗？”

高中生立刻反驳，“绝对不可能！”话里的厌恶之情几乎没有掩饰。鸿上了见知道自己试探的结果是什么，正如一周前他推测的那样，事实正是如此。

了见把游作推倒在床上，将他手中那盒没拆封的其实并不受待见的卡盒丢在床头柜，自己翻身骑在游作身上。鸿上了见只穿睡衣和绑带的内裤，丝绸的睡衣太单薄，都能够看到勃起的乳尖顶起睡衣。“游作不是说，班上好几个男孩子都喜欢revolver？长靴，白丝，红色高跟？你不喜欢这个类型吗？”他俯下身，解开几个扣子，用自己丰满的胸肌蹭游作的脸。

藤木游作看起来既困扰又可怜，还想努力剖白自己的心迹，“你不懂，我是绝对不可能喜欢他那种人的！”

“啊……”了见笑起来，“那……还有那个…你上次说的那个……叫什么来着？决斗很厉害的黑马？”

游作不想在这么艳情的时刻提那个名字，但是他难以抵抗恋人求知而疑惑的表情，“playmaker。”他立刻在了见反问前说到，“我只喜欢你，了见。”

这样大胆的告白反而让成年人不好意思，了见的脸颊也微红着，有点难为情地小声嗯了一下，然后才说，“我也是……我也只喜欢你。”

他们在一起的大多数时候是做爱，很少有这样纯情地互相告白。鸿上了见习惯和游作在这个小破屋里打炮，浴室、床上、餐桌……也有被按在墙边做爱，好几次他一进门就脱衣服，比应召女郎还更积极地让游作插进来，他总是不扩张就想做爱，最开始的几次甚至流血也不在意，后来游作就会抱着他很耐心地扩张……就算做爱时有互相告白，在鸿上了见理解中，也不过是射精冲动让人说出没有理智的话而已。他不常回应游作的告白，告白是情侣做的事，但他们不是情侣。大多数时候，他会用吻堵着游作的告白，或者假装爽到话都说不出，断断续续地呻吟着游作的名字。

鸿上了见的乳首挺立着，浅粉色的，圆圆的很饱满的一小粒，刚才一起洗澡的时候已经被游作咬了一次，现在又被含住。游作都没意识到自己喜欢吸舔了见的奶头，他也不知道自己晚上睡着的时候会钻到了见怀里、像寻求安慰那样，用嘴唇隔着睡衣触碰恋人的胸口。

但是了见不给他多玩，趁游作不注意便直起身，双手揉着游作的腿间，看他着急地伸出手，舔不到，只能捏住那迷人的双乳，胸肌撑满他手掌的容量。高中生很专注地挤奶，看鸿上了见的乳头夹在自己指缝中，从浅色，逐渐粉红，像成熟的桃子。他那都不是童贞的肉棒，被了见捏在手里，不用怎么撸就很听话地勃起，硬硬的，不缺营养的，但色泽上看得出来，还在成长期。

他托着了见的奶子，眼神在了见身上游走，不论是了见专注着想做爱的神情，还是半脱的睡衣诱惑地挂在肩头，又或是胸前那对保养良好的美乳，都很让人沉醉。鸿上了见不用他帮忙，自己翘着臀，张开的双腿有力地撑在床上，一手拉开自己的尻穴，一手反握游作的阴茎。那穴在半小时前还在浴室里使用过，软滑湿嫩，稍稍一沉腰就顺利吃进去龟头。游作肯定很舒服，嘴里迷离叫着了见，下腹因为呼吸加快而快速收缩，等真正坐到底的时候他都忍不住哼哼。

游作那张稚气未脱的脸上红扑扑的，他的五官还介于男孩子和男人之间，每次做爱的时候都有些害羞。了见安抚他，将他的手捧在嘴边亲吻，舔过高中生修剪平整的指尖，舌头灵巧暧昧地从指缝滑过。游作湿漉漉的手从他嘴里拿出来，把了见的胸前都滴湿了，再去摸奶，连奶头都滑溜溜的，摸着很爽。

了见擅长骑人，臀部在健身房里练过的，做爱的时候就小幅度地抖，前后或是左右稍微摇摆，把自己肠道使用得像阴道那样。他们又忘了戴套，已经不是第一次忘记避孕套，也还好了见不会怀孕，不然高中生早就可以当未成年爸爸了。

里面很热情，但不够温顺，晃得太厉害了，吸得又很紧，游作不知道自己更硬更大，只觉得好想射精，那穴真是太会吸了！他没有余韵玩了见的奶子，双手都扣着了见的腰肢，美丽的巨乳沾着亮晶晶的唾液在他眼前一甩一甩的，真怕甩出奶水。了见的腰也很滑，握不住，就算握住了也不能阻止了见抖臀的频率。游作爽得不行了，嘴里胡乱喊着了见的名字，又不敢喊太大声，怕被隔壁邻居听到，胯也时不时浮起来往上顶，几乎都要射出来。

他的手抓着了见的腰，了见便握在他小臂上，像是在找借力点，又像是在要求游作更用力一些。“怎、么了？”游作问他。

但是了见没有答话，只是摇摇头，断断续续地小声喘气，在被游作往上顶的时候露出很舒服的表情。他情趣内裤都没脱，方才只是拉开一点就肏穴，他自己的生殖器从布料侧边钻出头，湿漉漉地流出前列腺液。后穴也是湿的，润滑液和游作的体液，搞得他那可爱的内裤都湿透了，略微有些透明地显出肉色。他解开一半扣子的睡衣像仙女的绸带那样，睡衣在起伏间从他肩膀滑到上臂，将他那对巨乳衬托得完美。

二人身下的床垫也是了见偷偷换过的，原先的旧床垫一做爱就咯吱响，太扰民。新买的床垫很软，最重要的是不管他们做得再怎么激烈也不会有多大的声响，了见很满意。

过度的快感让鸿上了见没有先前那样的气势了，腰也没办法很灵活地扭起来，在被干得爽的时候就很矜持地微张开嘴，从换气的间隙中漏出一两声短促的‘啊’。是真正爽了，他都没有余韵去发出假装舒服的浪叫，又或者是刻意说一些露骨的淫话。那双蓝色的眼睛略微张大，又在某个瞬间闭起来，眉毛也稍蹙着，可怜的姿态让人更想用力欺负他。

他再睁开眼睛的时候，双眼都含着泪了，已经快要决堤的身体很狼狈的立着，浑身肌肉都绷紧着，就像决斗到最后的时刻，明知道要输了，但是还必须站直腰板，傲慢地去迎接playmaker的最后一击。他比游作更先高潮，而后听见游作急切地呼唤‘了见’，然后精液肆无忌惮地射入他的身体里，那个被他臆想的阴道里灌满高中生的精液。

鸿上了见恍惚着因为高潮而难以压制呻吟，下腹随着闷哼而无规律痉挛，肌肉紧着，再放松，再紧起来。眼泪从他眼里大滴掉落，游作托着他的身体，把性器从爱人的软穴里退出。高中生知道了见爱干净，赶紧拿手边的抽纸将那些漏出来的、顺着大腿往下流的精液都揩干净。又去胡乱摸了见的屁股，他本意是想把自己射到里面的精液也擦掉，没想到手指戳着了见的好球带，后者腰都软了，靠到游作身上，也不管自己是不是蹭到精液，一个劲地趴在游作身上喘气。

“了见……”游作觉得自己干了坏事，内疚地想寻求宽恕，他去亲吻了见，于是泪水也滴到他脸上，咸咸的，甜甜的。他以为了见是太爽才哭的，便用手在了见屁股上温柔地搓弄，揉面团似地揉玩那比雌性还更会吸精的臀部。

鸿上了见着迷地贴着游作的身体，像流氓那样扯开高中生的睡衣，那是他买的情侣睡衣，手感软软的，比游作洗褪色又变形的旧睡衣不知道好多少倍。游作的胸膛直至下腹都被迫展露在空气中，男孩子的奶头小小的，根本和了见没法比，体温也更凉一点，了见贴上去。

书里讲的美女蛇应该就是这样的，还有那些牡丹花妖、荷花妖之类的……也可能是下凡勾人的天仙玉女，身上香喷喷的，肌肤很软滑，饱满的奶子摸起来又大又软，男人的胸肌是这样软的吗？还有了见的舌，平时都很端庄的，只有接吻时才能见到放荡的样子，那舌很会舔，就算闭着眼睛和游作接吻也能灵活自如。近看眼睫毛长长翘翘，挂着晶莹剔透的泪水，就好像被人轻薄了身体的委屈！他的手也勾着游作，性爱后还不满足，想要更多的亲吻。

游作被他搞得又有点硬了，高中生本来就是性发育的年纪，那根肉棒自以为是，总想往了见的身体里捅一捅，但是游作舍不得，他怕了见身体吃不消。然而下半身不听大脑控制，他越是想平静，就越硬，加上了见软软热热的身体，没骨头似地粘着他，浑身都很香，比春药还劲，然后接吻的间隙也会小声叫游作……高中生可耻地又勃起了！

另一边，鸿上了见也好煎熬，他责怪自己和未成年上床，不知道与汉诺在link vrains中的恶行相比哪个更严重。不仅是和未成年做爱，还做了好多次，身体简直是食髓知味，在校门口与游作对视之时，那样人来人往的公开场合，居然就性奋了。游作的眼睛看着他的时候，他的身体自然就回忆起床笫之欢时，那双绿眼睛是像狼锁定猎物那样盯着他。了见愧疚，汉诺的领导时不时地消失于网络世界之中……竟然是因为下线和高中生做爱。他的身体不知廉耻，被游作亲吻和拥抱都能够勃起，用过的后穴比妓女还不知满足，一收一缩地，想要精液。

两个人纠结而暧昧地厮磨好一阵，终于是意识到对方也和自己一样勃起了。游作拿不定主意，问他，“了见还可以再做一次吗？”他等不及了见回答，就翻身把人按在床上，了见很小声地‘嗯’，算是答应了。

高中生不懂情趣，把了见的已经湿了的内裤脱下来，再去脱了见的睡衣，而后也把自己剥得跟个白煮蛋似的。

“游作……”了见用脚尖挠他的腰，游作一把握住他的脚踝，才看见鸿上了见的脚趾涂了正红色的指甲油。他顿时恼自己色欲熏心，方才共浴时只顾着做爱，完全没留意。了见的裸足肤色很浅，不常晒太阳，而且保养很好，他大着胆子，捧起来亲。了见立刻挣扎起来，“不许亲……好脏…别——啊、”游作边亲边挠他脚底，痒意和征服感让他无所适从，阴茎也硬得发涨，整个淫靡的身体迫不及待想与游作交配。

高中生顺着他的足尖一路亲舔，沿着小腿内侧往上，在这不会被人发现的秘地留下他的痕迹。亲到大腿根与臀部交接的地方，他偷偷咬了一口。那处的肉还湿湿的，不知道是因为精液还是润滑液，凑近看了见的穴口微肿，虽然是合拢着，仍在收缩，好像被看得害羞了。他又顺着了见的会阴往上舔，含着了见的囊袋。游作不常做这种事情，很笨拙，但是也努力地模仿以往了见为他服务时的样子。

了见的身上还有沐浴乳或者什么精油的香气，反正很好闻，就连他伸手推拒游作时也香喷喷的。

“别玩……哎、不许再舔——♡”他捂住自己的下体不让游作舔，结果连手指都被舔了。

“了见为什么香香的？”游作像小狗狗一样到处乱嗅，终于被忍无可忍的鸿上了见拎上来，象征惩罚地接吻。

“哪有香香的？我们用的不是同一款沐浴乳吗？应该身上都一样吧——别再闻了！”他想捂着游作的嘴，但是后者却陶醉似地深吸一口气。

“好香……”游作腼腆地笑着，他把了见双手都拉开按着，自己低头继续闻。了见的脖颈非常敏感，游作在那里嗅着就把他激得腰都挺起来，而后他往下，肩膀、锁骨、胸肌，都有淡淡的香味。高中生确认了见不反抗了，便桎梏了见的手，又像吃奶那样含住了见的双乳，一手撑着床，一手往下摸着，将自己与了见的都一并握住。

游作含着了见的奶头，不仅是舔，还吸，甚至轻轻咬。了见刚开始在低声笑他，后来便笑不出了，自己手挡着嘴，胯一颤一颤的，双腿也主动张开，缠到游作腰上，余下一只空闲的手就搂着游作，真像在给丈夫喂奶。他两边奶头都先后被吸过，发红，微肿，不知道是不是错觉，也许因为他经常找游作打炮，连乳晕都变大了，并且因为本身胸肌的尺寸不俗，整个奶头都饱满漂亮，让人怀疑其中是不是奶水丰沛。游作极其喜欢吸奶，中途抽空抬起身调整姿势，匆匆忙忙地把自己阴茎肏进了见的穴里，而后又俯下身去玩。

鸿上了见被吸得爽，他也想快一点被干，但是却不忍心制止游作吸奶。他将游作奇怪的性癖归结于幼年缺乏母爱，而自己作为间接造成这一悲剧的帮凶，自然是有责任弥补藤木游作。

那奶头被吸得更红肿了，终于松口的时候甚至可以看到咬痕，唾液把奶头弄湿，使得看起来更加色情，和av相比，有过之而无不及。鸿上了见早就哭了，因为乳首高潮而差点射精。他真的是受过良好教育的人，知道平民楼隔音不好，在这么快乐的时候竟然还可以压抑着声音，比飞机杯还更像飞机杯。他其实也很擅长淫叫，只是这小破屋实在不利于他发挥实力。

在他们仅有的几次去了见‘家’中做爱的时候，后者便叫得很肆意，高中生那时候还初尝人事，没怎么经历过很大的性刺激，第一次听那些淫言秽语，被爽得差点早泄，很难为情。了见租那房子时就已经考虑到自己可以把藤木游作带去睡，于是隔音和私密性也都考虑在内了，但是他没想到高中生那么恋旧，说什么也不肯去他家同居，了见只好委屈自己每周都抽空去游作的小破屋里睡。

他们还在了见的车里也做过，不是他常开的红色跑车，是一辆黑色的，更大更宽的车。是在晚上的时候，了见说饭后兜风，把车开到海边，那夜的星辰大道蓝光粼粼。他们看了海景，回到车上做爱，因为是深夜所以路上没什么人，但仍然有种野合的羞耻感。车里空间很大，他坐在游作怀里被肏，隔着车窗玻璃甚至能看到真正的鸿上宅邸。周围无人的时候了见就肆意浪叫，羞得高中生满面通红，有人经过的时候了见只好咬着唇忍耐，甚至有不明所以的游客对着车窗整理发型。就算知道是单向玻璃也够刺激的，他们都比平时更快高潮。

现在游作去亲他，下身慢慢地动起来，“了见叫出来吧…没关系的……”

鸿上了见受不了他那股温柔劲，无论是什么时候高中生展露的温柔都让他心虚愧疚，他浅浅地微笑着，平时端庄自信的浅笑在这时候显得各外淫荡，他小小声地，“游作快一点，我子宫在等你呢……好寂寞♡”

游作立刻害羞起来，他动了几下，还是难掩满面红晕，“了见…子、子宫什么的……”

“忘记买避孕套了，家里的避孕套是不是也用完了？”了见躺在床上都能小幅度扭腰，他还故意绞紧里面，并露出淫靡的笑容，“那请游作把精液都射进我的子宫里吧。”他双手向下伸，在肚脐下方贴着腹部比了一个爱心的手势。

高中生哪里受得了这样的刺激，一时间话都不会说了，支离破碎地拼凑几个词不达意的单词，夹杂着几声哎呀哎呀的，而阴茎又在过度刺激下硬邦邦地戳着了见的肠道，真是分外可爱。游作支支吾吾了好半天，早已羞得不知说什么才好！最后只能鼓起勇气大声讲，“我喜欢你！”

他说完就低头猛肏，肉棒早就膨胀了，都不是什么好东西，听到‘子宫’这样的词就擅自兴奋，大脑和阴囊沆瀣一气，一个偷偷在鸿上了见的胴体上意淫勾勒子宫的位置，一个呆头呆脑地在那蜜穴里进出，每每肏进去之时甚至钻得非常里面，还真以为有子宫可以播种了？

鸿上了见使坏，他知道游作在性爱上很害羞，恐怕高中生在与他重逢之前从来没有想过谈恋爱，就算有的话也不过是拉拉小手、坐一起打牌……诸如此类过分纯情的交往活动。了见故意说那些低俗的词，他自己早熟，一人在家自慰时涉猎过大量的成人向文艺作品，对色情艺术了如指掌，“啊、游作……好舒服、嗯……”他喘着气，佯装难耐地用气音说，“好舒服、好舒服……好想这样每天都和你做爱……又怕邻居举报我强奸未成年……♡”

“没、没…有的事！”藤木游作自己都不知道脸有多红，他说不出更多的话，就低头仓皇地亲吻了见。

“那万一被人说…我在诱奸未成年怎么办……啊啊、唔——游作！太舒服了……里面、也要…”

藤木游作都不知道鸿上了见到底在说什么，只好再去亲，无意间把了见柔韧的身体弯成大开的形状。但是亲吻都堵不住了见的嘴，换气的时候又在说，“游作的那个好大…嗯……都肏到那么深呀、再往里一点、就是子宫了～♡”

游作被他搞晕了，大脑因为兴奋过头而失去基本的判断力，阴茎傻乎乎地往了见的体内挺，用力肏的时候，囊袋都挤挤挨挨地贴在穴口，龟头果然碰到了什么，真是子宫口？他也搞不懂了！

鸿上了见太不安分，一手捏着自己奶头玩，一手像挤奶那样撸自己性器，嘴里还小声讲什么会不会怀孕……都把高中生弄糊涂。本来生理课就没怎么认真听的藤木游作，这时候不知是爽晕了还是做傻了，胯一个劲的顶，往深处搞，戳着深处的小嘴，以为是子宫口，再加上了见哄骗他顶进去，于是那根就莽莽撞撞地——肏进了见的结肠口。

“呃——————♡♡♡”

了见露出那样的表情，几乎不受控制地浑身绷紧，而后在游作诧异的目光中，射出精液。那个小口连同整段甬道都过分舒服，游作在里面被紧紧吸住。了见的‘子宫’是他从来没到过的地方，很奇妙的感觉，热而紧，吮吸感十足，他都不知道有结肠奸这种说法，只单纯的以为是插入了见的子宫口了。

被刺激结肠的快感好像太多了，鸿上了见爽得高潮，翻白眼，微张的嘴里没有任何声音，好一会才发出啜泣。游作以为弄痛他，急急忙忙就要拔出来，没想到退出的时候不小心捅到哪里，了见激得整个腰都从床板上浮起来，鼻腔里发出甜蜜的气音，软下的生殖器里又射出几滴精液。游作不敢再乱动了，生怕又弄着他，只能焦急地摸了见的脸，“是不是不舒服？”

了见缓了几秒钟，眼睛眨了又眨，才茫然间看向游作，“不舒服？”他含住游作的大拇指，都被操到射精了还有余韵，“没有不舒服哦……只是子宫里面…比较敏感……♡”

游作将信将疑，“真的是子宫吗？”

他小心翼翼低头亲吻了见，边吻着，了见就发出细细碎碎的呻吟，“再进来…像刚才那样…”了见的手搂着游作，下身也不安分地扭着，下腹的精液往两侧流去。游作赶紧拿丢在一旁的自己的内裤给他擦干净，这之后才慢慢地往里面推。

龟头又碰到深处的小嘴，了见扭着胯，很难耐的样子，但是游作不敢顶了，生怕把他玩到坏掉。“了见真的有子宫吗……？”

他实在问得太认真，了见不忍心继续骗他，“你插进来我就告诉你。”

藤木游作左右为难，只好尽量温柔地顶进那小口内。一时间，双方都太爽了，互相抱做一团接吻，彼此连呼吸都是急促的。了见尽量克制着，但还是有呻吟，“唔、那个地方…是结肠口。”

“不是子宫？”游作很震惊，下意识地撞着几下，把了见爽得腿都夹紧了。高中生对未知的地方充满好奇，他和了见做过许多次，第一次进到这什么结肠口，稀里糊涂的，感觉很舒服，也很不可思议。鸿上了见深陷在被褥之中，脸上逐渐红润着，因太兴奋而不停流眼泪，嘴里一直在喘气，腿也不老实地蹭来蹭去。

了见伸出手把游作拉下来接吻，边亲着，自己的胯就不老实地开始磨蹭，结肠口夹着游作的龟头，往深处吮吸，像是榨精，又像是讨好。他鼓励游作可以动了，但是高中生还担心他，不敢用力顶，不快不慢地肏几下，看了见一脸欲仙欲死的模样，就更担心了，游作问他，“这里…真的可以吗？不会玩坏吗？”

“游作♡……”了见的手攀在游作肩头，双腿交叉着将高中生锁在怀里，“快点♡”

他搂着高中生，赤裸的身体紧密贴合，又悄悄在游作耳边说些下流的情话，整个人好似发情的母猫。游作被他往耳朵里吹气，又听了见呻吟夹杂着那些不能大声说的淫语，终于理智断线，一面想着‘啊，原来是这样子啊！’，一面傻乎乎地开始肏弄。

鸿上了见已经不是一个合格的飞机杯了，他咬着嘴唇都憋不住呻吟，好不容易忍了几秒钟，又被游作一个突入搞得措手不及，漏出一声高音。游作还去舔他嘴唇，一接吻就更淫乱了，稍微用阳具在了见的屁股里捅几下，他那喉咙里就会漏出媚叹。也可能是含糊的词句，在唇齿交缠间被舔得支离破碎。了见还想忍的，实在忍不住了，他想推开游作，但是身体因为过度快感都软绵绵的，一双手搭着游作肩膀，不仅推不开，还徒添几分勾引。

游作都不知道自己把男朋友又干到高潮了，他还不知道干性高潮，只是觉得鸿上了见一定也很舒服。他看了见还没硬起便伸手去帮忙摸，一时间激得了见低声哭泣。游作听不太明白了见说的是什么，一会说太舒服，一会又说不可以，真正停了几秒钟却又不甘寂寞地用屁股蹭来蹭去。游作在他身上摸来摸去，继续干，听了见用啜泣的声音喊自己名字，格外受用。

那穴已经被肏得服帖，又湿又热，完全被当作鸿上了见的阴道来用，高中生的肉棒在里面极其舒爽，不管是进还是退都好舒服。鸿上了见干性高潮一次，没勃起的阳具都射不出精液，只有肚子剧烈收缩两下，微乎其微的动静甚至没能吸引到高中生的注意。现在他又快要不行了，肚子里很热，像要受孕那样，一听游作用还不太成熟的嗓音喊‘了见……♡、了见……♡“，他就隐约快要高潮。

也不能怪鸿上了见沉迷和高中生做爱，毕竟汉诺领导也有人性的弱点。只有在这个小破屋里，在这样荒唐的时刻，他才能短暂地从宿命中得到一点喘息的余地，等做完回家了，他又是那个睥睨众生的revolver。

游作不知道了见在想什么，他看了见泪眼婆娑，却没有聚焦，便想让爱人将注意力集中在自己身上，他在了见脸上舔来舔去，又去接吻。小朋友没法将做爱和接吻同时做得完美，只能笨笨地，边草边舔。了见好不容易教会他的深吻全都抛之脑后。

了见已经不行了，他被亲吻，近距离看游作的眼睛，脑子里一团浆糊，觉得好爽，又很内疚，这哪里是肉偿，完全是恋人的相处模式。游作一直叫他名字，那根肉棒夺走了见的结肠口处女地，正是得意万分，用尽毕生去技巧欺负了见的软穴，终于，了见被干到吹了，没勃起的阴茎射出透明的液体，量很大，溅到游作身上。游作还没注意到，只先顶到深处，而后射精时情难自控地叫着了见，再是才注意到了见的潮吹。

那不是了见第一次在他面前潮吹，先前偶尔也有过。但藤木游作还是觉得很神奇，那样根本不像男人的身体，也不像女人的身体，总之非常超乎他的理解。游作的精液还一股一股地射进了见肚子，又担心床单弄脏了会被嫌弃，就抓过自己的睡衣去擦了见的马眼，那液体快漏光了，被游作这么一摸，又射出一小点。游作帮了见身上也擦掉，还很认真，连二人交合之处也没有忘记。

等他擦完，抬头一看，才意识到了见早已半昏迷，很可怜地半开着眼，眼珠子都翻一半了，泪水还一直流。高中生慌了，趴在了见身上叫人家名字，匆匆忙忙把自己射完精、总算听话的阴茎退出来，然后笨手笨脚拿抽纸擦了见后穴。那个小嘴合不拢，被肏得红红湿湿的，游作射进去的精液从那里漏出来。他很认真地擦，却不想了见的双腿忽然夹紧，把他的手夹在腿间。

他去看了见，了见也朦胧地看着他，整个人在性爱后连气质都有点变得不一样，像松软的刚出炉的面包，很餍足慵懒的感觉。被游作摸了几下大腿才乖乖张开，继续让游作清理，过了好一会才真正缓过劲。从床上做起来，又手脚并用地爬过去，把游作抱在怀里。

二人身上都是做爱出的薄汗，了见抱着游作，游作又开始向他表白，高中生在表白的时候总是过分坦率，他的嘴唇贴在了见的喉结上，“了见，我爱你。”

但是了见却没法回应他。

「7」夏中

天气愈来愈热，蝉鸣声每日都比前一天更吵闹。下雨比晴天更难熬，楼道里闷闷的，雨水的味道很重，雨天的午后闷热潮湿。了见上周和他睡过一个周末之后，便又去‘出差’。藤木游作信以为真，他从来没有怀疑过，哪怕猜到了见有事情瞒着他，但仍相信总有一天他们可以敞开心扉。高中生最近也有在考虑要不要慢慢地把自己的事告诉对方，他上次鼓起勇气承认自己是lost事件的受害者，了见的反应很平静，让他倒是内疚起来。

这些根本不是什么说不出口的事情，lost事件也好、playmaker也好、他习惯生活在地下，习惯一个人背负所有压力，甚至已经不知道怎么把这些事情分享给别人。他没有朋友，倾诉能力在长期的独处中逐渐缺失。游作回忆起他对草薙阐明自己的身份，那很容易，但很大程度上是因为——最开始是以利益合作的关系相处。

他不懂如何和朋友坦白，更别提男朋友。

了见出差不常有空接电话回短信，一周都没怎么搭理游作，又刚好游作自己忙着追查往生者事件，这些天二人都未通讯，只有短短几条短信来往。游作连家都没怎么回，也没去上学，就待在热狗车里，昼夜颠倒，晚上在link vrains中活跃，白天就趴在桌上睡，偶尔有回家也是随便冲澡换衣服。

他们很快查明泷响子即是vira，离他想寻的十年旧仇已经很近了。但是冥冥之中，似有什么线索被他遗漏，游作想不起来。

在离热狗车不远的星尘大道，午后鸿上宅内，了见刚到家。他把行李箱卸下来，拉上楼，丢在自己的卧室里。被他一直拽在手里的平板有点发热，两个分屏，左边的是泷响子家的录像，暂停在藤木游作回头的瞬间；右边的分屏是定位追踪，游作的手机的定位点一直在离星尘大道不远的热狗车里。

鸿上了见已经从负面情绪里缓过劲，核心下属败北带来的悲痛、与他长久相随的自责、以及被命运捉弄的愤怒，都暂时停歇。落地窗外，阳光非常好，雨也很大，好像就没有什么事情是无法在夏天实现的，大业将成。

他将平板关了放在床上，去开行李箱，里面是来不及叠的衣物，都很乱，他走的时候太匆忙。还有用塑料袋打包的洗护用品，瓶瓶罐罐，以及家用拖鞋。鸿上了见缓慢往外整，把它们叠好放进一个空的纸箱里，衣物有香香的太阳味，还有他一时脑热买的各式各样情趣内衣，整了小半箱。一条蓝色的领带从他衣物间掉出来，那是被误带回来的游作的领带，再继续整，和他睡衣一起的还有件游作的白衬衫。

了见赶紧去翻行李箱，幸好除了这两件就没有其他误带的东西。他想给高中生还回去，但是平板上，那个代表游作手机的红点正移动着。是在回家，红点在地图上飞速前行，鸿上了见对那条地铁线再清楚不过，再过五分钟，游作会从地铁口E口出站，然后抄近道回家。不知是在link vrains中忙碌一天的playmaker要下线回家休息，还是藤木游作已经发现了自己家用机器人的监控被人篡改。总之，鸿上了见来不及开车把这多余的衣物送回去，他盯着那个位移的点，很平静地恍惚着，大梦一场空。

DENCITY的另一边，藤木游作快到家了。

游作心里没底，隐隐约约地有些慌，手机里和了见发的最后一条信息是昨天的，他问了见什么时候出差回来，但是对方并没有回复。高中生在热狗车里纠结好久，想给了见打电话，但是又担心打扰到对方的工作，刚才好不容易鼓起勇气给对方打电话，却提醒手机已关机。他和了见交往的事情被当作秘密，更何况此时也不能让草薙分心，于是他没把这事同草薙讲，只借口回家洗澡换衣服，一路从地铁站跑回家。

他书包里有一把折叠的伞，很大，自从春天的时候他和了见站在路边淋雨后，高中生的包里便常备着雨伞，但后来仅和了见撑过一次，还只是出门买菜。他撑着伞跑回家，衣服湿了大半，楼道里闷热着，地砖非常滑，开了门，房间里昏暗，和他走前一模一样。只不过灯开后，却有哪里变了。

餐桌的花还摆着，但是……

他走了几步，床上的被子铺得平整，高中生茫然地环顾家中摆设，猛然间看到鞋架空了一半，他冲去玄关，了见的室内拖鞋和一双白色的休闲鞋不见了。鞋架上仅剩他穿旧的运动鞋，和了见给他新买的还从来没有穿出门的球鞋。

游作有点懵，从玄关到厨房，他们买的情侣餐具也消失一半；再到卫生间，洗漱用品只剩游作的那份，了见喜欢用的精油不见了，架子上只有他送游作的护肤乳；衣柜里也清空一半，还有很多游作都没来得及穿的春装，都是情侣装，有薄毛衣也有绸的衬衫，但现在只剩他尺码的衣服还在，用来装了见衣服的挂式衣篮都不在了……藤木游作彻底懵了。他跌坐在地上，拿手机看家里监控，这才发现连家中监控都被删去一大段——就在半小时前。他再去打了见的手机，仍然是关机状态。

高中生坐着缓很久，给了见发几条短信问对方在哪，站起来的时候，又看见床头柜上放着他给了见的，家里的钥匙。

这个家里了见的生活痕迹被完全抹去，就好像从来都只有他在住那样。

游作极其晕眩，太不真实了，他慢慢走到餐桌边，用开水壶里凉掉的水冲了一杯咖啡，很机械地喝了一口。抬头时又发现，餐桌上的花瓶里，只剩下向日葵和白色的桔梗花。

了见彻底从游作的生活中蒸发，连他存在的痕迹都消失得无影无踪。冰箱里面，了见喜欢的番茄酱、黑咖啡、小瓶的洋酒，都不见了，取而代之的是游作喜欢喝的牛奶、酸奶、白咖啡。还有用来调酒装饰的柠檬也不见了，原本冰箱里一直都有放几个小青柠和柠檬，如果不及时用掉稍微变质的话了见还会换上新的，但现在，那格也是空的。

餐桌上本来放着他们的情侣马克杯，那是游作放学路过精品店买的，了见当时还说游作太容易被宰，不过游作一直没什么花钱的概念。现在桌子上只剩他自己的旧的那个马克杯，新买的情侣杯们不翼而飞。

游作去开电脑，他也曾在这里与恋人欢爱，但此刻早已毫无心情回忆那些春色的往事。家里的电脑比不上热狗车那边的配置，好在足够优秀。游作黑进小区的监控，但令人难以置信的是，大约是一小时前到半小时前的这段影像也被删去了。他不敢细想，又去黑街道口的监控、十字路口、甚至街道边商户的私人监控——所有，他能想到的所有——地图上以他家为圆心的几个必经路口的监控内都没有了见，或者他熟悉的两个车牌。

高中生眼前发黑，他没料到对方能做到这个份上。他坐在椅子上，盯着地图，他去过几次了见的家，但每次都是了见开车接他去，因此游作并不了解具体的小区名字。他把DENCITY的地图缩小，重点寻找离海不近不远的小区，又去搜了所有烟花的记录，把时间锁定在春季，星尘大道周围经常有放烟花的，他第一次去了见家的那天就有两处地方放烟花。他放大地图，能够从高楼间隙中看见烟花的只有一个小区。

他立刻冲出门打车，路上又给了见打几个电话，仍是关机。

数十分钟后，目的地到了，高中生心里紧张着，下车时他潜意识已经隐隐知道了见不在这里。连监控都可以删得那么迅速的人，不至于考虑不到这一点。他去过几次了见家，是有电梯的，电梯出来左边的那户。敲门，无人应答，再敲门，再敲门…几分钟后，右边那户的门倒是开了。一个老婆婆探出头看他，“别敲啦，隔壁没有人住，你敲错门了。”

“没有人…？”

“那边原来的租户合同到期，几天前就搬走了。”

游作还想再问，但是老婆婆已经不耐烦地把门关上。他在原地站着发愣，看似很平静地接受这个打击，他在出租车上的时候已经猜到这个结果，整个人有点魂不守舍，下楼，走路，撑伞，了见常停的两个车位也空了。

这时，草薙翔一给他打电话，问游作晚上要不要过去吃晚饭，电话那端ai吵吵闹闹在讲自己也想吃寿喜锅。高中生拿着手机，几乎有一瞬间想告诉他们自己被分手了，“我……”

“一起吃吗？食材已经买好了，我车里刚好有煮汤的小锅。”

ai也在电话旁边说，“playmaker怎么那么慢耶，他是睡着了吗？快点来吃晚饭吧…”

“喂？游作，你听得到吗，”草薙把ai从电话旁边拿开，“信号不好？”

“啊，是，信号可能…那个，草薙哥，我今晚先不过去了，太困，怕出错，ai就先放你那边。”他拿不靠谱的理由推脱，又和草薙随便聊了几句。他挂完电话，自己也不知道为什么说不出口。

游作是坐地铁回家的，他想起和了见相遇就是在地铁上，又想起二人相处时的种种，恍惚间如同做梦。其实在交往的时候他就早有预感，只是这一天来得太突然。他不知道了见的真名，也不知道他真实的工作，就连电话号码也许也是假的。

出了地铁口，阳光亮得刺眼，暴雨继续下，甚至天空中还出现彩虹。他湿漉漉的回到家里，冷清的小破屋，只有家用机器人和花在等他回家。游作坐到餐桌边，趴下，他戳弄着手机，点开相册，这才发现不知什么时候，连相册中存着的关于了见的照片都不见了。可能有几千张，有他偷拍了见，也有很害羞和了见合影的，以及一些有点色情的，各种各样，纪录他们交往的点滴，都消失了，相册里只剩一张星尘大道，和他存的关于revolver的资料截图。

比起失落，游作很多是觉得头皮发麻，他昨天晚上翻相册的时候还是正常的，也就意味着在今天的某个时间里，有人远程控制他的手机，并且还做到让他不知不觉。

高中生又回到电脑面前，把手机连接在电脑上，他想从其中寻找些许蛛丝马迹。但很不幸地，都不需要太多的时间，他就只能惨痛面对事实——对方没有留下什么线索，做得好很干净，只能知道动手时间和删监控的时间是基本一致。他不抱希望地试着搜索‘了见’和两个车牌，一无所获。

高中生没想到了见也是黑客，而且技术丝毫不比他差，往前能找到的所有监控中，任何场合，超市，地铁，十字路口，都没有他和了见一起出行的记录，只有游作独自上学、独自买菜的录像。他们交往的两个月就好像从未存在过，唯有家中零散的了见送他的东西能证明那不是游作的幻觉。

生活还在继续，只是缺少了一部分。

他知道了见不会回来了，现在本应是正常的生活对他来说是陌生的。连着几夜都梦见了见，到了天亮又装作什么事情都没有的样子去上学，去link vrains，去完成他的复仇。ai回到他房间的玻璃柜里过夜，好像日子一直是这么延续的，好像了见就是只属于他一个人的幽灵，像个美梦。有天早上游作出门前，ai问他，了见是什么，半夜一直听到游作在说梦话。游作从前也设想过很多回，他的秘密恋情被同伴们发现的场面，也想过怎么给大家解释‘了见是谁’，但到此时此刻，他只能告诉ai：我也不知道是什么。

这样过了一周，游作比他自己预想的更平静，在link vrains里表现得滴水不漏，决斗仍然完美，上学照常睡觉，夜里就蒙在被子中独自发呆，就像他从来没有遇到过了见那样。

直到有一天晚上他把课本久违地拿出书包、几张照片从其中掉出。

他和了见的照片。他还以为被了见带走了，没想到是自己稀里糊涂忘在课本中。那是两人交往之初，一起去逛商场的时候拍的，用的是商场里的自拍机器，照片印刷出来色差很大，了见粉红色的内搭被印刷成品红，很一般的照片。照片上的游作拎着超市购物袋，他们那天买了新的碗筷，了见抱着一个装早餐面包的纸袋，两个人都笑着。其他几张也都类似，有一张是去超市前拍的，那时候两个人还没有大包小包的东西，了见站在他身后，双手都环抱在游作肩头，然后在游作脸颊亲吻。那天了见还戴着子弹型的蓝水晶耳饰，说是不知道为什么今年很流行的款，好多家品牌都出了类似的设计，游作哭笑不得，想给他科普revolver，但又怕恋人嫌他死板……

游作把照片收起来，床头柜本来有一个相框放他们的合影，也被了见带走，游作就把照片平放在床头柜上，找了胶带稍微把边贴住。他看那照片，跟着照片中的了见一起发笑，笑到嘴里传来苦咸之感，才知道自己是流泪了。

后半夜，他久违地做噩梦，先前也许是了见会在他噩梦时安抚他，高中生已经有一段时间没有噩梦过了。这夜先是梦到自己又被囚禁电击，而后梦里了见出来救他，但紧接着了见变成revolver，梦里非常混乱，喘不过气，他想醒来，挣扎许久才转醒，手脚都冷得发麻。高中生摸索着把空调关掉，家里的空调原本不怎么制冷，他才会在临睡前把温度调到二十一度，没想到冷得跟停尸房差不多。

他缩进被子里，但还是睡不着，翻来覆去许久，最后犹豫着起床去翻衣柜。他这一周都没有好好看过衣柜，因为实在不想面对那样的事实，曾经满当当的衣柜……游作把衣柜的衣服一件一件整理出来，叠在床边，他发现在情侣装之外，了见还给他买了很多衣服，压得比较下面，他之前都没有发现。ai没明白高中生大半夜在做什么，问了几句，没得到回应，就继续自娱自乐去。

藤木游作清理了整个衣柜，终于找到一件被遗漏的了见的睡衣，他再把其他衣服放回去，关了灯，偷偷在黑暗中抱紧了见的衣服。

「8」盛夏

“搬家要去很远的地方……以后都没法来了，因为工作原因不得不去…我想无论如何也要在搬家前再吃一次这么美味的薯条……”

“…哎呀，是这样啊……那这个新口味的热狗面包和炸鸡翅也送你…是新研制的很好吃的口味哦……”

游作趴在电脑面前睡着了几分钟，等他扶着额头上的键盘印坐起来的时候，听见草薙在叹气。

“发生了什么吗？”

“啊、其实也没什么……就是一个熟客…他刚才说自己要搬家了，以后都没法来了……哎，真感慨呢。”草薙翔一看着远处，用手比给游作看，“就是家住那里的客人，悬崖上的大别墅呢。”

游作抬头看去，悬崖边的大别墅，整条路上只有一辆墨绿色的跑车，扁扁的，很炫的样子，音浪与海风相合。

他想起他第一次与了见看星尘大道就是在那栋别墅附近，在悬崖上，一个漫天繁星的夜晚。

[本篇完]

【番外】

「1」冬季的重逢

和他拥抱着的鸿上了见，肉体的温暖从夏天单薄的衣料底下传来，哭得整张脸都湿漉漉的。

游作去安慰了见，轻拍后背，接吻的时候嘴唇又咸又甜，他压低声音喊了见的名字，像他们曾经交往过的那样，把手伸进了见的衣服下摆，用热乎乎的掌心贴着稍微冰凉的后腰，轻轻摩挲那段脊椎骨。他终于意识到不妥之处，于是用手覆盖在了见的眼睛上，不让他再看到鸿上圣的尸体，“你的房间在哪——”

他们黏糊着，一起移动到了见的卧房中。这是了见真实的卧室，比他租来骗游作的房子鲜活多了，被子摊平得整齐，但是上面随手丢着一套睡衣和一件情趣胸衣，还有一件白衬衫。游作把了见轻轻推倒在床上，自己伸手握住了见的脚踝，替他取下居家拖鞋，而后他稍微托起了见的腰，将那件外套先脱下。

里面那件粉红色短袖还是他们曾经逛街的时候一起买的，游作也有一件。

了见流着泪，对游作的一切举动都没有太大的反应，他新丧父，又惨败给宿敌，汉诺的大业也被粉碎，整个人都非常可怜地倒在被褥中，任由宿敌亲吻，爱抚，挑逗。大脑和下体断开联系，在他极度悲伤之时，食髓知味的肉体却不要脸地兴奋着、在游作的手里获取快乐。

床头柜上还放着了见常用的润滑油和几个玩具，游作尽量克制着醋意和好奇心，略过玩具，只拿润滑。他们的身体非常契合，是天造地设的剑与鞘，润滑，进入，做爱，都非常顺利。尽管有将近两周没有欢爱，鸿上了见的肉体还是迅速进入状态，如同以往每一次那样接纳游作。那张卧床上充满了见的芳香，沐浴乳和精油以及某种类似于奶香那样的味道，很好闻。游作用自己的体温去安慰他，终于如愿把了见哄住了，那些还流着的眼泪是因为肉体的满足而不是难过。

游作抱着他，和他说自己有多么想念了见，想念二人相处的时光，又列举三点，翻来覆去地和了见讲告白的三点。了见就是当年救了他的那个人。这么显而易见之事，游作现在才明白。他把了见拱进被窝里，告白和感激的话都支离破碎混杂在一起，终于鸿上了见被他打动。

“我知道的、我也一样——但是我需要一点时间，游作。”

了见………了见……我……

他突然醒了。

是梦啊。他又梦到最后在鸿上宅与了见分别时的事。

现在已经是入冬，街道的树一日比一日更秃，清早上学的时候，可以踩到满地的落叶，脆脆的。银杏树金黄的叶子也渐渐掉光了，光秃的枝桠尖锐地冲着天空。随着气温降低，沿街的便利店生意变得更好，藤木游作懒得去排队买早点，又久违地到超市买食材，开始在家里准备早饭，但是没坚持几天就索性放弃，干脆一觉睡到中午，偶尔下午去教室里趴着，连ai都有时候会担心游作能不能顺利毕业。

link vrains里不太平，各种各样的事没个消停，他经常晚上在热狗车里忙到凌晨才下线回家。天气愈发寒冷，街上只有红枫和一些矮灌木还勉强挂着叶子，草坪也变成斑驳的黄绿色。楼上邻居新买的小轿车停在花坛旁边，就是以前鸿上了见常停的那个位置。游作时常会一个人去海边，岸边停靠私人游艇的位置仍是空的，鸿上宅里面没有人，他悄悄进去，每个房间都仔细看过，还在了见的卧室里找到插在花瓶中的绣球，已经是干花的模样。他检查过鸿上宅，了见没带走的东西很多，应该只是出去旅游的意思，游作希望他还会回来。

他的愿望没有落空，在playmaker追踪windy之时，revolver出现了。

自playmaker与revolver的上一次见面已经过了三个月零二十八天，revolver换了一身行头，还是那样高傲，“我是不会从命运之中逃脱。”游刃有余，自信得几乎可以称之为自负，但是playmaker很喜欢那样的他。

然而久别重逢却没什么寒暄，甚至游作都没来得及表露欣喜，他们便在伊格尼斯的问题上发生分歧，revolver仍然想消灭伊格尼斯，而游作主张寻找人类与伊格尼斯共存的道路，一旦开战就无法回头，他们发生激烈的争吵，不论playmaker说什么，revolver都丝毫不动摇。藤木游作试图提起那段往事，试图从情感的角度让鸿上了见明白，“……就像你曾经为我指明出路那样。”

然而这无法说服汉诺的领导，甚至让revolver说出更决绝的话，“我应该说过，对于那件事，我非常后悔。”

playmaker无法相信revolver说出的话，他的手抠着拘束球的边界，指甲用力得发痛，他不能理解对方为什么会这样说，并且固执地认为那不是了见的真实想法。revolver继续残忍点评他轻敌露出的丑态，游作觉得自己生气了，“憎恨和复仇是无法让你真正向前进的！这点我是最明白——”

“——很遗憾，”revolver打断他的话，“让我前进的动力，正是亡父托付我的心愿，歼灭伊格尼斯。”

他们目光相对，游作想起过去他们在一起的许多个夜晚，而今…争锋相对，成年人的眼中没有旧情，只很傲慢地最后向playmaker瞥去一眼，转身走向windy。

playmaker什么都做不到，只能看着这场决斗。他虽心里生着气，仍坚信revolver不会在此失败，但每每revolver遭受攻击之时，都难掩担忧。他一方面要在担心人类与伊格尼斯的未来，但是更多的…其实是在担心revolver。

「2」冬季的午后

“……就像你曾经为我指明出路那样——”  
“我应该说过，对于那件事，我非常后悔。”

非常后悔。藤木游作稀里糊涂下线，revolver打赢windy，他刚才打赢波曼，但是完全不快乐，他郁闷坐在热狗车里，把脑袋垂在桌上，满脑子都是revolver和他说的那句话。‘非常后悔’。ai站在桌子上看他，伊格尼斯也许猜到了什么，少有的安静。

热狗车的侧门开着，听得到草薙哥在收拾桌子，游作就那样趴了一会，少倾，外面有凳子被拉开的轻响，“看到你没事我就安心了，毕竟如果你脱离战线，playmaker的战斗力也会大幅度下降吧。”

高中生激动得从椅子上跌下来，慌乱冲出去，几乎差点要摔倒了，ai诧异地看着高中生冒失的样子。

真的是鸿上了见。一手搭在桌边，坐得笔挺，穿一件灰色的西装，看起来很单薄的样子，一截脖子就露在冷风中，游作想把自己的围巾给了见围上。但是张开口却不好意思当着那么多人的面喊那么暧昧的称呼，话到嘴边赶紧改口，“revolver！”

鸿上了见的眉头稍蹙着，高中生大胆地揣测那也许不止是因为局势紧张，也许还可能是因为自己的缘故。他们上一次见面还是在夏天的鸿上宅中，那时候了见惜败，游作支走草薙翔一，自己留下安慰身为宿敌的revolver。当然他们之间发生的事情是不合适的，且不说违背伦理，就从各自的立场上来说也不是什么光明正大的好事。然而游作现在再一次与鸿上了见相会面，肋骨里面心脏下方的位置，仍然习惯性地产生酥麻的痒意。也许是心悸。

ai读不懂气氛，“是想念这边的热狗了吗，revolver？”

鸿上了见忽视了它，直接向游作开口，“你们似乎放跑了波曼。”

ai继续抢他话头，“真亏你能知道啊？”

“汉诺监视着网络的一切，这一点你们伊格尼斯不也一样吗？”了见不想和ai多说，变戏法似的从指尖翻出一张卡，飞给游作，是当成慰问品的一张程序卡，可以免于遭受lighting的攻击。他果然是来办公事的，说话间不带什么私情，就像从未和游作亲近过那样。高中生太紧张了，话都说不出几句，但是他百分百相信了见，在ai还咋咋唬唬质疑的时候，游作就毫不犹豫地将那程序加入自己的卡组之中，动作流畅之极简直像是要证明什么。

revolver不是来叙旧的，目的到达便起身与众人告别，即将转身离开，游作想问为什么，但是喉咙却好像堵着发不出声音，ai见状替他问出那个问题，“为什么要帮我们？”

“因为敌人的敌人就是朋友。”了见停下脚步，侧过头，用眼角的余光看着游作，“在这场战斗中活下来，”

“活下来的话，总有一天我们决战的时刻会来临。”

原来revolver所指的，不会从命运中逃离，是指他们终有一战的命运吗？游作呆呆地盯着了见的背影，草薙拍拍他的肩膀，先走进热狗车里。游作继续用目光追逐那个背影，ai看看了见，又抬头看看游作。鸿上了见都快走到他停在路边的红色跑车旁边了，几秒钟后，游作突然把决斗盘摘下来放桌上，“草薙哥！我出去一趟！”

“咦？”草薙翔一探出头，游作已经跑出去追了见，只剩ai在桌子上。暗之伊格尼斯很老成地对草薙哥点点头，“我早就觉得他们有事儿。”

「3」冬季的车库

“了见！”

游作终于喊出来，那个让他魂牵梦绕的名字，尽管他每个晚上都会在梦中重复，但是真正说出口未免有些久违。他闯进了见的副驾驶位，幸好车里没有其他人，只有他和了见。成年人不搭理他，自顾自地启动车子，单手扶着方向盘打了半个圆，倒了一下，换档上路。车子里充满他熟悉的了见的气息，以及淡淡的橘子香味，还有一个很小的白瓷铃铛挂在后视镜上，轻轻脆脆的声音被音浪掩盖，那个是他们去超市买餐具时候的赠品，游作的那个挂在书包上，挤地铁的时候弄失踪了。

“了见……”游作盯着他的侧脸，碍于对方在开车，也不方便做什么出格之事，只好眼巴巴看着。

鸿上了见懒得理游作，一路上相顾无言，开得极快，最后开到鸿上宅的车库里。他拔了钥匙正想下车，才推开车门就被藤木游作拽住拖回来。

“了见……！”游作拉着他，凑得很近，“我好想你……”了见沉默地盯着车前窗，他是下定决心不理游作，不管游作怎么鼓起勇气剖白心意，他都无动于衷，连眼神都不愿意移动。游作心头的无名火气又蹿上来，方才在link vrains中憋着的火一下复燃，他干脆把鸿上了见按在驾驶座上，后者的目光仍然是漂浮在某处，没有聚集在游作身上，完全无视游作的存在，高中生特别生气，于是发泄般去亲了见。

第一秒的时候了见还在挣扎，再过几秒就只能乖了，嗯嗯呜呜地被压着强吻，手指像猫爪那样挠着游作。超过一分钟的接吻，他嘴唇被游作舔得很湿，终于找到机会推开游作，然后立刻打开车门下车。游作没捞住他的衣摆，布料从指尖溜走，真灵活得像一条鱼。

藤木游作赶紧追上去，在那辆黑色的越野车边堵住了见，那个其实不是越野车，了见以前给他科普过一次，可惜游作完全记不住。高中生这次是抓住了见的手腕，成年人还不与他对视，明明嘴唇都被亲红了，面上却没有一丝温情。游作把他抱住，去亲他的耳尖、耳廓、没有戴耳饰的耳垂……那个小耳洞是粉红色的，不大，足够可爱，还有了见香喷喷的脖子、锁骨、喉结…高中生一点一点地亲，最后又亲到了见的唇上。

鸿上了见的目光与他相对，但很快便闭上。游作亲得急，又把了见紧紧抱着，偶然间摸到了见口袋中有什么，掏出来一看是三把车钥匙。高中生磕磕绊绊辨认，实在认不清谁是谁，只好随便选了一把去捅车门，竟然真的开了。他拉开门，先把了见推进去，而后自己也手脚并用地进去，再把车门摔上。

“你这几个月去哪里了！”游作把他扑倒在后座，车足够宽，够他两人折腾，鸿上了见伸手推他，但是按住游作的嘴也没用，高中生一下把他衣服从肚子上撩到胸口，两个可怜的奶头暴露出来。“我好想你！”

“playmaker！”了见瑟缩着想逃开，然而没有地方可逃。

他和游作推推搡搡一阵，体力不如高中生，最终败下阵，被高中生挤在车后座上接吻。他们曾经在这辆车里也做过，曾经、在藤木游作还不知道他就是revolver的时候。也在这里接吻，但那时候游作非常温柔，不像现在，发疯的小狼狗撕扯衣服，偷偷咬破了见的嘴唇，双手按着了见肩膀的力度也用力过头。接吻的时候，了见可以清晰地看到游作的眼泪大滴大滴掉出来，甚至也淌进他的眼中。

终于分开换气，游作哭得喘不上气，话也说不出，埋在了见身上哭得断断续续。

鸿上了见轻叹一声，自己蹭掉双脚的鞋子，踩到后座的软皮面，又稍稍抬高，交叉锁到游作身上，“做吧。你不就是想和我做爱吗？别哭了。”

“不是！”高中生立刻抬头，眼角的皮肤一哭就红，鼻子也红红的，看着像兔子，但是行为却更像狼狗，“不是！”

了见先把自己的衣服往下整平，然后伸手去解开高中生皱巴巴的领带，扶着游作的肩膀帮他脱下外套，在衬衫外面还有一件穿得起球的毛衣，了见怕他着凉，就没再脱了。再把硌在自己身后的车钥匙拿在手里，然后暂时从游作怀里起身。藤木游作立刻不乐意，哭得话都说不清，急急忙忙拽着了见的袖口，“要、要去——哪、里！”

“开暖气。”成年人伸手揉揉他的后脑勺，然后自己跨去驾驶座把暖气开了，再回到后座。

游作眼巴巴地看着他，泪水还一个劲往下流呢，时不时用手背擦擦眼泪，搞得整张小脸都是湿的。了见把自己的外套脱了，将两人衣物都丢到前座，又把外裤也脱掉，只穿着v领的西装内搭以及内裤，赤裸的双腿和穿着袜子的脚在游作面前晃动。

“我不想做。”高中生说这话的时候也还在哭，上气不接下气。

“怎么了，”了见面对游作，坐在他腿上，屁股的肉从内裤边缘溢出来，满满地柔软压在游作胯间。双手捧着游作的脸帮他擦泪，方才了见都不敢好好看着游作，他曾经在心中决定和游作不再有什么纠葛，他毕竟是身负重任的revolver，但是不论是分别的三个月还是重逢的那刻……都太煎熬了。他仔细用指肚拂去游作眼角的泪水，高中生冬天从来不用护肤品，脸都有点冻裂了，了见靠过去，鼻尖顶着鼻尖。

“……你说…后悔……”游作双手环在了见腰间紧紧抱住，“非常……”

高中生还惦记着revolver讲的‘非常后悔’。了见又不忍心了，他对playmaker能够说出狠话，对游作却总是……几乎可以称之为过度宽容。他牵起自己的衣摆去擦游作的脸颊，很自然地，假装不经意间露出胸部，让那奶头呈现在高中生眼前，又大大方方地送到嘴边。游作果然哼哼唧唧地张口含住，眼泪全都蹭到了见毛衣上。了见一边给他‘喂奶’，一边伸手去拿抽纸，哄小孩似的给游作擦眼泪。他不是没见过游作哭鼻子，在第一次做爱的时候、还有偶尔深夜梦醒时……大多数时候游作都哭得很安静，无声地掉眼泪，无声地抽泣，很少哭得这么厉害。

“了见、很后悔和我相遇…对、不对？”他被擦完眼泪，又埋在了见胸前呜咽。

“那是一时的气话。”鸿上了见直接承认，“不是我的本意。”

游作睁大眼睛，因为哭过头而控制不住地抽噎，了见拍着他的后背，很缓慢且有点难为情地告诉他，“我从来没有后悔与游作相遇，也没有后悔……和你交往的事。但我是revolver，而你是playmaker，我们不可能——”

高中生猛地把他推倒在后座上，整个人都压着，捏住了见的大腿，把那两条修长有劲的腿拉开，又去撩了见的衣服，把衣服下摆往上卷起，一直卷到锁骨。

鸿上了见还想继续说什么，但游作低声怒吼他的名字，再去啃了见的双乳，进而又在对方的惊呼中伸手捂住了见的嘴，那对乳头太敏感了，轻咬几次就特别红肿，了见还想挣扎，被捂的嘴里发出含糊不清的求饶。游作第一次做这种事情，然而非常熟练，就像是在梦中演练过几千回。他没去脱了见的内裤，只解开自己的皮带后就开始乱顶，龟头在了见的大腿根乱蹭。高中生一手伸进了见口中制止他发出什么声音，一手去捏了见的阳具，很粗暴地迫使那物流出体液。

鸿上了见伸手挣扎，推了几次才勉强把游作的手按住，“车里——有润滑液！”

是他们上一次玩车震的时候余下的半瓶，游作也想起来了，还有一盒没拆的避孕套。但是他仍然觉得生气，用牙齿撕开避孕套的包装，随便戴上，再把润滑液的盖子打开、插进了见的穴内，捏着瓶身，强行将冰凉的液体挤进去。了见没有防备，发出短促的低沉呻吟，立刻扭动着腰肢想逃跑，游作扣着他的腰，直到大半液体都逆流进去，才将瓶子拿出来。自己伸手，用指头按进去，冰凉的液体和热乎的肠肉摸起来非常奇妙，而且都不用几分钟就被摸得软乎乎的。

“游作，冷静一点，你考虑一下我们的立场——”了见想去摸摸游作的脸，但是游作用力抓过他的手，把他双手交叠着摁住。比起害怕或者惊讶，更多的是兴奋感，鸿上了见从来没被人这么粗鲁地对待过，也是头一回知道游作力气这么大。

“了见之前不是这样说的！”

游作单手拉开他的腿，拇指按着穴口拉开，顺着过多的润滑液，轻松进去了，这是他们几个月以来的第一次做爱。里面其实还没有完全扩张好，稍微有点太挤了，越往内越紧，毕竟有一段时间没有被用来做爱，了见的后穴好像很害羞，一直咬着肉棒不放。游作非常粗暴，虽然脸上还挂着泪痕，但是做起来丝毫不含糊，都没等了见适应就开始干，几乎就像是强奸那样大开大合。了见很受不了，其实不会痛，只是过度快乐让身体不适，他让游作慢一点，但是高中生却像是听不懂那样，在他耳边说不相干的话，“在车里放避孕套是想和谁做？”

了见还没反应过来，又听游作恶狠狠地说，“你都不接我电话！”

“是因为——”他话才开头就被游作堵着嘴接吻，剩下的句子全都被唇齿交合打乱，只剩下无意义的呻吟留在喉间。“游作——”他没机会说出辩词，游作不给他机会，只是生气地与他接吻，故意含着他的舌头吮吸。

“明明了见也说过喜欢……一下子消失那么久！”游作近距离瞪着他，泪水又一连串跌在了见脸上，“骗子！”他把大拇指按在了见的舌头上，制止鸿上了见说话，而自己则直起身用力挺腰肏弄。

二人非常激烈地在车中做爱，这是少有的，因为游作曾经与他交往之时，每次都温柔得让了见内疚。终于现在成年人如愿以偿，被粗暴地对待，在他自己心爱的豪车里，比飞机杯还不如地被干到高潮。还不能反驳，无法求饶，完全丧失主导权的交配。并且说不出是因为久别重逢更加兴奋、还是因为他享受肉体被蹂躏……总之高潮快得不像话——彼此都是。

游作又去吻他，像流氓一样捏着了见下颌，强迫他张口，而后自己的舌头伸进去侵犯那张说出无情话语的嘴。这时车库外有些许人声，大概是来海边散步的游客，从鸿上宅的车库门口经过，细细碎碎的笑声，还有脚步和手机铃声。了见先前倒车入库后还没来得及把车库大门关闭，外面是不是能听到他和游作车震的动静……了见僵硬着身体，紧绷着。是在害羞吗？怕被路人看到在玩车震？还是因为会被发现而更性奋了？说起来，他之前和了见在这辆车里做爱的时候，了见是特意将车开到星尘大道，他们当时车震的地点就在鸿上宅旁边。游作想起恋人骗自己的一切，又委屈又生气，连避孕套都没有换，竟然不管不顾地用力顶了一下。

车库前的游客都还没走远，了见极力克制着才没有发出不要脸的呻吟，但是游作又扯开他捂嘴的双手，扣在手中。手腕上被捏着的红痕都还没消失，指间就又多出红痕，他们十指相扣，却没多少浪漫的气氛。

“叫出来啊，你不是最喜欢被别人看着吗？有人看着是不是更兴奋？”游作继续顶他，“第一次带我来海边也是故意的吧？在家门口骗不知情的男朋友做爱是不是很爽？……啊，我应该只是炮友对吗？”

“不——啊、♡”了见不能张口说话，穴里被干的感觉让他很容易漏出呻吟，只得暂时咬着嘴唇，被迫听游作指责他。

“还说后悔……”游作晃着腰快速撞他，“怎么能说后悔、怎么能……”

“游作、我——♡”了见想争辩，但大脑因为快感而变得迟钝，加上热乎的暖气让他身体变得很热，思维都困在其中。

路人们应该走远了，游作去吻他，又嫌不够爽，把了见从座椅上拉起来，按在自己腿上，双手掐着了见的腰胯，就像用飞机杯那样，往上乱顶，甚至故意往深处顶。都不需要多久，那深处的小口就被他干软了，那个曾经被了见骗是子宫口的小嘴，很热情地欢迎游作。都好几个月没有被干，一肏进去就温柔地吸住龟头。了见被干得眼睛都眯起来，因为大口呼吸和胸腔起伏激烈，用力吸气的时候可以看到凹进去的肚皮被龟头顶起一块，鸿上了见整张脸都因为做爱和热空气而发红，好像要被干死那样。口水都从嘴角流出来，他只能一下一下伸出舌头试图把唾液舔回去。

避孕套绝对破了，因为有精液从他们交合的地方漏出来，弄湿了游作的校裤。

高中生可怜得要命，“你说后悔救我……为什么…为什么……！”但是他又不给了见说话的机会，自己蛮不讲理，故意在了见张嘴的时候接吻。其实了见这下完全可以推开游作了，然而他只是抬手勾着高中生的脖子，安抚性质地捏着游作的后颈肉。用指肚一下一下揉捏，甚至主动在游作腿上起伏，用余下不多的力气配合男器在自己肚子里暴力侵犯。

车库外又有声音，鸿上了见搭着游作，都顾不上什么修养，能不发出淫叫就已用尽全力，其他不小心流出来的短促感叹便完全克制不住。外面的路人肯定听到了，有人冲着这里故意吹口哨。

“别怕啊，”游作恶意嘲笑他，“了见第一次带我来这里车震的时候不是这样说的吗？他们看不到。”

“声——”

“怕什么声音啊？没人知道你是revolver，”他故意拖住了见的屁股，往上撞前列腺的位置，“要不你叫声playmaker听听？”

了见想与他接吻，但是游作故意撇开，冷冷地看了见意乱情迷不得疏解的姿态，又把拇指按进鸿上了见的嘴里。

他们在车子里完成最原始的交媾，没有什么缠绵的甜言蜜语，也没有刻意的忍耐，只有最本能的做爱，和牙齿留下充血的痕迹。

到最后鸿上了见被内射两发，车里一片狼藉，他内裤还好好穿着，但是早已被淫水泡湿，袜子也在交配的时候被蹬掉一只。车窗内侧覆盖了一层白茫茫的水汽。高中生干完他，自暴自弃地靠在车座椅上，眼睛都哭红了，鼻头也红红的，他问了见，“为什么？”

了见把他抱住，伸手撩开游作的刘海，在他额间用力留下一吻，“对不起，”他赤条条的双腿还挂着精斑骑在游作腿上，但是比起游作哭得满脸泪痕，他反而不像是被侵犯的那个，“我收回那句话，说后悔和你相遇、后悔为你指明出路……都是骗人的。如果再让我选择一次，我还是会选择这个未来。”

游作被他抱住，双手捏在了见的屁股上，“为什么你刚才开车的时候都不理我？消失这么长时间也不联系我？完全人间蒸发……”

鸿上了见不知道怎么与他解释，revolver挣扎纠结的心路历程，甚至曾经也有过残忍地与playmaker断绝联系的念头，但是做不到。不论revolver藏到地球的哪个角落，最终还是会被playmaker所吸引。不可逃避的命运。他只能再一次和游作说对不起，高中生对这样的回答结果不满意，但是没有拒绝了见的接吻。

“revolver和playmaker的立场不同啊，”了见用手轻轻梳理游作的头发，“但是我爱你。”

「4」冬季的房间

鸿上了见又住进游作的小破屋里，和从前一样，一周来睡几次，晚上拜访，第二天中午离开。他新买的毛绒拖鞋和塑料拖鞋重新填充鞋架的空位，精油和牙杯回到卫生间的架子上，过分空旷的冰箱也被用各式酱料水果蔬菜再次填满，他好像一直都在这个家里，从来没有离开过。

他还是很喜欢游作的单人床，不论是睡觉还是做爱，都很舒服。床铺不宽，两个人紧挨着一起睡非常温暖，特别是冬天。了见之前在den city郊区的房子里住了一段时间，处理父亲的丧事后他就一直住在那处，在空旷的别墅中收拾自己的情绪，以及为回归做准备。那处的布置基本与星尘大道旁的鸿上宅布置相同，连卧房的格局也相似，但他睡在那里的时候，时常半夜惊醒难以再眠，比起空荡的大房子，他更想念藤木游作的小租房。

高中放寒假了，游作不用上学，如果了见有在他这里过夜的话，他就会抱着了见一觉睡到中午再磨蹭着起床，偶尔还会午后干一炮，接着各自回到不同的阵营。

床头柜上摆着他们的合影，以及了见曾经送给游作的那盒revolver主题卡，高中生就一直把它摆在床头，连塑料膜都没有拆，把外包装擦得很干净，一点积灰都没有。了见和游作复合后，没多久就把它开了，二人凑一起开卡包。房间里暖气开得足，游作坐在床边，了见面对面坐他办公椅上，双脚没穿袜子踩着游作的膝盖，一手拿剪刀，一手拿卡包，拆得极快。

二人拆完全部，外包装都快充满整个垃圾桶，只有一张是红碎的拓扑逻辑轰炸龙，其他基本都是很平常的卡，他们挑挑拣拣，加上游作原有的菜鸡卡组，临时凑成两套。

了见知道游作在想什么。他从办公椅上起床，垫着脚尖踩着棉拖鞋走两步，然后靠近床边，把游作推倒，自己慢慢骑上去。他坐在游作身上，手里还捏着临时组的卡组，用口型说，由我先攻。

“由我先攻。”这句话他不是第一次说。与风之伊格尼斯决斗时，revolver说过；再往前几个月，鸿上了见也和游作说过。那时候他们正是热恋期，变着花样在家里腻着或者去哪里约会，也正是那时他们尝试了情趣决斗。了见骑在游作身上，通常召唤攻击表示的怪兽，把卡放到游作下腹。高中生很困扰的样子，但是还想尽力决斗，他一边发起进攻，一边和了见解释。后者歪着头听他说话，在听到自己被扣血的时候稍微发出喘息，“游作…好厉害…”

“你在想什么？”了见打断他的回忆，把卡背朝上横放在游作的下腹，高中生看着他发笑，然后伸手摸起自己腹部的卡放到一旁，又去抢了见手边的卡组。

“你都没有真心在玩。”游作去牵住他的手，卡组被丢在床上散开。鸿上了见把腰晃了几下，隔着衣服蹭游作胯部，从鼻子里哼出声音，游作轻轻挠着他的指缝，“revolver决斗时满心满眼都只有决斗，那样的气势让人敬佩，而了见现在看起来……只是很想做。”

鸿上了见俯下身紧贴着游作，“其实也想和你决斗，但是不想用这样随意的卡组，想以revolver的身份堂堂正正和playmaker决斗，全心投入，然后打败你。”

游作知道了见的心结，孤高的revolver两次都败给playmaker，撇去他们的立场不同，游作也会为了见的败北扼腕，他当然很乐意再与revolver切磋，“我的决斗盘放在热狗车了，如果你想的话，我们可以明天？”

“不要，”了见搂着他，“等这次的事情结束后，我再心无旁骛和你决斗。”

“好……”游作稍稍侧过头接吻，终于忍不住调笑道，“不过了见上一次在家里和我决斗时，不是这样说的。”上一次是春天的时候他们在家决斗，了见故意发出喘息、故意输给游作、又故意感叹些很有歧义的词，攻击力…那么多吗……太多了、游作好厉害……啊、好痛——那时的高中生还只是初尝人事，对这样的撩拨毫无抵抗力。

“‘游作好厉害’，你想听我这么说吗？”鸿上稍稍拿眼睛瞪他，看似怒视实则暗送秋波。游作正想亲他，了见就接着说，“你说过revolver穿的是白丝…我还没和你计较呢！”

高中生无辜地看着他，拉着了见要接吻，成年人不会拒绝他的一点小请求，很温柔地亲在一起，唇齿缠绵几个回合后才说，“长靴，白丝，红色高跟……你不喜欢这个类型吗？”

“现在的话，很喜欢…”藤木游作说出实话，他像是想起什么，很快连耳朵都羞红了，眼神也在躲闪。了见捏住高中生的脸，自从游作在车里掐着了见下巴强吻之后，鸿上了见也学会这一招。游作被他捏得微微张开嘴，舌头隐约在里面翻搅，于是了见先亲了一口才说，“游作色眯眯的。”

“没…没有！”高中生仍然躲闪着了见的目光，“呃、真的没有！”

“没有什么？”了见笑起来，手伸下去摸进游作的睡裤里，那根在提及revolver的时候忽然硬起，很不客气地顶着恋人，“没有色眯眯地看revolver？还是没有半夜想着revolver然后手淫？”他摸着游作的生殖器，手指灵活地在上面打圈，然后看游作的脸更红了。

游作很不好意思，如果不是因为太想念了见，他才不会半夜偷偷抱着了见的睡衣想乱七八糟的事情、也不会去意淫revolver决战时战损的姿态，都是没办法的事嘛。“是因为了见……”他不愿再提及二人之间的分歧与伤心事，剩下的话说不出，只抱着了见猛亲两口。

成年人也想起自己不告而别的三个月，自是心虚，又因游作害羞委屈的表情而情动，忍不住低声在游作耳边诉说，“那段时间我也很想你…也想过和playmaker那样……”

高中生大受鼓舞，叫着了见的名字，然后一使劲地就把人压在身下，像小狗狗那样把了见拱进被窝里。鸿上了见眼含笑意看着他，然后手从枕头后面摸出一对圆环手镯，不知道是什么时候藏的。游作正想与他亲热，一时半会大脑都没转过弯，了见将那对手镯与他分别戴上，游作还愣着呢，就听了见像念淫词那般地叹出，“into the vrains。”

下一秒，他们身上的衣服和扮相都变了，但是仍然处于游作的房间内。

高中生很震惊地看向自己的手背，已经变成playmaker的手的模样，“——是全息投影吗？”

revolver非常满意，将面罩的松紧打开然后整个摘去，“我们已经是处于link vrains的世界了，那个决斗手环只备份外观数据，没有与你我常用的账号连接，这样上线谁都检测不到。”他用白色长款手套包裹着的手掌伸向playmaker，非常暧昧地勾住对方。

“了见…”playmaker压在revolver身上，第一次与宿敌这样近距离面对面，他心脏都快要跳出来了。

revolver用手攀着他肩膀，“一直都想这样补偿你，就当是一场特殊的约会，playmaker，按你喜欢的来，怎么玩都可以，让我用revolver的身份弥补曾经的过失，刚好这样的身体也不怕玩坏，来吧。”

playmaker脸很红，虽然生殖器已经硬硬的抵着了见，但是他的表情看上去比平时幼稚多了，一点playmaker的血性都没有，“了、了见…说什么弥补……我没觉得了见有亏欠我。”

但是revolver的双腿都已经抬起来，在他身后交叉着，腿肚子蹭着游作后背，“我骗你好多次，一点心意当歉礼，playmaker大人请赏脸收下revolver的初夜吧♡？”

游作非常困扰，像是还在纠结‘弥补’和‘补偿’，又被‘初夜’这样的词汇弄得很难为情，他在脑内遣词造句太慢了，revolver已经等不及，主动与他接吻，腰肢也一直扭动着，用腿间会阴之地搓弄playmaker在衣服里鼓起的那块，他只消晃动几回，吻毕便听到高中生迷离地喘着气。“呼……了见、…revolver…”

成年人稍微偏过头，露出自己优美修长的脖颈，像邀请吸血鬼那样，用手勾住游作，一点点往下带，高中生最喜欢在他身体上亲亲舔舔，都没多少犹豫就开始舔舐了见的脖子。revolver趁机伸手解开游作下腹的紧身衣，把那根握在手中撸了几下，又迫不及待撕开自己屁股的布料。高中生太笨了，只知道舔，不懂怎么解开宿敌的衣服，了见只好手把手教他，直至拉链被拉开，丰满的乳部展现在playmaker眼前。

他还穿着女式内衣，半透明的三角形布料包裹住没睡醒的奶头，游作馋得哪里有办法思考，隔着内衣就一口吸住宿敌的奶子，嘴里含糊不清发问，“哩啵路叭…唔唔……平时也酱…穿着…决豆吗？”

了见被他问的白痴问题搞得想笑，但是仔细一想又觉得非常刺激，便故意逗他，“和playmaker决斗的时候有穿内衣，但是没有穿内裤……游作没有发现吗？我的紧身衣都没有内裤的勒痕哦。”

playmaker抬起头，睁大眼睛，难为情，害羞，诧异……还有兴奋。被revolver虚虚握住的那根又在膨大，他压着了见一阵接吻，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，revolver一手帮他撸，一手伸进自己的雌穴扩张，因为接吻而酥麻得穴口都湿了。游作与他亲完，了见终于听懂他哼唧的话，全是黏腻的表白、夹杂着revolver和鸿上了见的名字。

高中生从他嘴角一路往下亲，又去含了见的奶子，这次是扯开一边的小奶罩，完全与奶头亲密接触。他还没有发现revolver的变化，只顾着专心照顾恋人的胸部。成年人让他吸奶，一面给游作手淫，一面用食指和中指在自己腿间的穴内进出扩张。他向来不喜欢事前准备，随便摸几下，湿得差不多了，就一手用两指拉开穴口，一手反握playmaker的阴茎，哄着宿敌一点点插进来。

正在吃奶的playmaker还在含含糊糊说着‘最喜欢’和‘爱你’这样让人害羞脸红的字眼，了见闭着眼睛，低声回答‘我也是’，他尽量放松身体，凭借熟练的交配技巧，盲握着那肉棒插进自己的穴内。playmaker发出一连串哼哼和喘息，抬头看了见的时候自己早已面色红润，眼里满是春意。他肯定是进入了一个超乎想象的、温暖异常、惊为天人的嫩穴里，虽然他和了见复合后已经做过几回，但此刻几乎爽得快要控制不住自身，好比饥渴许多时日，那表情可爱得就像刚刚失去童贞那样。

“了、了见，”他话都说不清楚，鸿上了见勾着他脖子接吻，很温柔地用舌头安慰小朋友，游作又喘了几下，才匀过一口气，“好舒服，了见今天和平时……不一样…！”

revolver微笑着，抿着嘴，很大方得体的淑女姿态，他牵着playmaker的手去摸自己下体，高中生摸着二人连接的地方，很苦恼地和了见说，“好湿，滑滑的。”revolver点点头，鼓励他继续探索，playmaker都有点八字眉，伸出舌头吐气，“太紧了……了见没有认真扩张…”他说完去看二人交合之处，正欲拔出之时，“哎呀！这、这里、这个、这个怎么——了见！！！”

他终于发现revolver的变化，汉诺的leader非常开心地回以招牌露齿笑，游作不知所措，看看了见，又看看下体，还没来得及仔细看，revolver就动起来了。这一招是美人卧骑肉棒，revolver那修长白丝高跟靴裹着的美腿锁着playmaker，然后以臀及腰部发力，躺着都能榨精。他大开双腿间，淡粉色的阴户就在游作眼前晃动，一口接着一口吃进playmaker的未成年肉棒。

游作只觉得头晕，不知是过度兴奋还是过度呼吸，非常晕眩，简直难以置信……revolver居然是…藤木游作不敢确定，但是那处确实和鸿上了见完全不一样，在本来是男人光滑的会阴的地方……现在居然有一个嫩粉的穴口供由他操着！这到底是不是那个？高中生想到那个词都快羞死了，但是他非常好奇，双手抱着了见大腿，一时不知该如何是好。playmaker终于鼓起勇气，“这、这是……”他都说不出口，总觉得那样的词汇和revolver沾不上边，就算在脑子里想想都觉得很亵渎。

“嗯？”revolver腰力非常好，晃个不停，他看playmaker说不出那个词，便很恶劣地嘲弄道，“不知道这是什么吗～？游作上生理课没有好好听课啊——♡”他停下来，自己伸手摸着阴唇掰开，让藤木游作清清楚楚地看清楚他们连接的私密之处，“这里，playmaker正在玩的地方，是revolver的阴道哦。” 

那指尖的白色手套都被淫水浸湿了，revolver不知是用了什么插件，做出非常真实的性器官，颜色和他本人的阴毛一样浅浅的，很纯洁可爱的感觉，但是因为完全吃下游作的阴茎而穴口都绷紧了，极其色情。

“revolver、为什么、”游作看得都不好意思，他想都不敢想revolver身上居然有这样的器官，那可是在link vrains世界中强大而高傲的决斗者、寻常人没有一个能打败得了的顶级高手啊……！revolver的腿间居然是有女孩子的器官，还淫荡得不像话。在游作的理解中，鸿上了见是非常能在情事上放得开的、他心爱的恋人；而revolver则是他敬佩的宿敌，尽管也有幻想过做色色的事情，但是藤木游作只想得到掀开revolver的面罩接吻，他都没有勇气敢幻想玷污revolver。

而今居然是在干revolver的雌穴，这样的事情实在太超乎想象了。

“为什么？当然是因为之前骗了你，心里很过意不去…所以……今天是真的有子宫了哦，”他松开自己的阴唇，指尖带着湿哒哒的汁液，放在自己下腹处比了一个完美的爱心，“欢迎playmaker的精子～”

“了、了见——！”playmaker几乎受不了，淫词和说出淫词的revolver，不知是哪个更让人兴奋，他觉得宿敌的身份与阴道违和，可是想想revolver的身上居然有这样的地方，一时间难以控制，下体很本能地往穴内挪动几下。revolver搂着他，接吻，双手不安分地抚摸playmaker被紧身衣覆盖的脊背，肌肉的张力和人体的热意透出布料，肉体手感充满弹性。被挑逗的高中生终于说出一句完整的话，“了见怎么可以这样、太犯规了！”

revolver仍然嘴角挂着笑意，“你肯定会喜欢的，深度和窄度都是专为playmaker设计的。”

“不行！”游作很想再动一动，但是理智让他忍耐着，“别做这样的事情…万一、万一……你身体！”

汉诺的领导者才不是心慈手软的人，他也正在要紧的关头，被太纯情的高中生硬是停住，下面早就湿的一塌糊涂，痒得难忍，恨不得被游作干死。revolver抱着游作接吻，自己就开始动了，小幅度地扭腰，稍微抬胯主动榨精，他双手摸着游作的后背也不老实，随着做爱的频率乱用指尖调戏。游作呜呜地想说话，因为做爱太快和接吻而没办法说出声，了见先干得自己爽了才停下来换气，“这都是虚拟的，对现实没什么影响。”他看游作一脸怀疑，便撒谎道，“这个是很安全的附件，我自己试过一次，没有副作用。”

playmaker这才慢慢抱住了见大腿，不快地干了两下，看到revolver确实也很舒服，这才终于放心，用自己硬涨的肉棒往那雌穴深处开垦。几乎每肏一下都有水流出来，湿的不像话，里面的肉太逼真了，吮吸感很强，没办法分辨是这里舒服、还是干了见的后穴更舒服。revolver看起来很开心，尽管嘴唇因为接吻而潮湿红润，但是仍然浅笑着。他那衣服上半部分都散开了，绿色的丝带松开，虚浮搭在光裸的肩膀上，下半部分还穿得好好的，只可惜屁股的衣服被他自己扯烂掉，露出下腹的肌肤，精神饱满的阴茎，以及与游作交媾的雌穴。大腿的布料居然是完整的，鞋也穿得一本正经，几乎做完爱还可以往汉诺总部走一遭了。

游作很快就没工夫想太多事情，因为revolver的肉体实在太具有致命吸引力。那双比了见更锐利的蓝色眼睛，他还记得在决斗之始，revolver的眼睛看人时总是很不屑，还有那双嘴唇，说出多少残酷的审判，如今是整张脸都蕴藏着春色。游作亲他，胯部已经顶个没停，甚至用手去抚慰revolver被吸肿的乳头，高中生没余韵思考为什么revolver看起来如此得意忘形，他被雌穴榨得都快要交代进去了。

雌穴非常敏感多汁，了见比平常都更快变得舒服，游作阴茎在那嫩穴里横冲直撞，搅得revolver连脚尖都绷紧，只可惜做爱前没有脱鞋，那皮质的长筒靴也把他的媚态遮掩。但尽管已经如此舒爽，他也还能凭借毅力忍住。

playmaker喘得特别急，毛毛躁躁挺胯，甚至龟头都撞到了见子宫口了还不自知。revolver本以为自己能忍住，但是这一刻实在是…呻吟都控制不住——就这样在playmaker的注视中，用雌穴先高潮了。revolver的阴茎没射出东西，仍然立着，只是抖动几下，但是当游作的龟头肏进他的子宫口后，乳头就高昂地溢出奶水了。

那就是revolver今夜这么得意嚣张的原因，不止是雌穴，他居然还给自己加上出奶的插件，在阴户高潮的时刻，用颤抖的声音命令playmaker，“吃吧。”

“啊——啊……”playmaker喘了几下，竟真的低头吃宿敌的奶水，微甜的乳汁，凑近吸奶可以闻到了见皮肤上面的橘子精油香味。他掐住revolver屁股，边喝奶边做爱，revolver本来就高潮刚过，这会连漂亮的场面话都说不出来，微张开的嘴中全是毫无意义的呻吟，不知是想逃走还是想迎合，腰肢扭得厉害，脸上笑意也无法维持，就连眼睛都难以聚焦地眯着。

游作正干进他子宫口，一边是温香的奶，一边是紧得甜蜜的子宫口，也没空顾到revolver爽得半生不死。算是畅快地享受了好一阵，稍稍满足便又去与了见接吻。后者早已在二次高潮的边缘，双腿用力夹着游作，被亲的时候会小声叫着游作和playmaker的名字。

很快两个人都高潮了，这次revolver是射精了的，下腹很夸张地剧烈收缩，子宫口把游作的肉棒困在其中。面上连眼睛都翻过去了，因为接吻导致过多的唾液从嘴角流出来，好可怜，头发也因为按在床上交配而被干乱了，发丝和耳坠子纠缠在一起，雌穴时不时溢出暖流。游作射进去的精液全都灌进revolver的子宫里面，这回是真的子宫，但应该没办法受孕吧。

revolver几欲昏厥，浑身都没力气了，游作把肉棒拔出来的时候，他双腿和穴口都被干到合不拢，精液从其中流出来，看着很像鸿上了见夏天最爱喝的原味酸奶。那多少男人喜欢的白丝都被汗水和精液弄脏了，只有高跟靴看起来还很正经。

“了见…了见…revolver…”游作去喊他，被做昏迷的成年人没那么快苏醒，就在高中生踌躇的时候，这个奇怪的link空间就消失了。

仍旧是床上，但是他和了见都穿着睡衣。了见半眯着眼睛看他，二人还没来得及说话，一阵强烈的flash back就把藤木游作直接弄得腰都软了，瘫在了见身上。后者也不行，哭腔带着呻吟，他们在link世界做的淫乱事情立刻得到报应，特别是鸿上了见，腿间又痒又麻，那个凭空捏造的雌穴既让他爽死又让他寂寞。

两个偷尝禁果，在网络世界违法做爱的两人，黏腻在一起缓解巨大快感带来的不适。游作勉强插进了见的后穴里，这才是爱人正常的入口，但是他的大脑中还回播着revolver阴道的感觉，嘴巴里甚至残留着奶味。实在玩太过头了，了见抱着游作，爽得流泪，精液黏糊糊的在肚子上，可是他还不满足，肚子里那个虚假的子宫仍有被侵犯的感觉。

二人抱做一团，亲吻，做爱，和情话，一直玩到后半夜才消停。

了见被干得脸红，最后洗完澡，埋在被子里的时候还意犹未尽与游作舌吻，他脸上红晕未消，“游作…”他整个人都贴上去，用只有两人能听到的声音说，“好满足。”藤木游作终于有办法好好思考了，他回应着恋人的亲吻，斟酌再三还是忍不住问，“你之前……隐瞒身份和我交往的时候…是不是因为……想要弥补我？”

鸿上了见与他对视，二人搂抱着，安静时分能感受到彼此的心跳，了见没有考虑太久，“是的，”他承认自己曾经的动机，又接着说，“一开始不知道你是playmaker的时候只想怎么补偿你，我觉得肉偿不错，后来又觉得同居更方便照顾你……但是再后来…我变得很喜欢你，喜欢到就算知道你是playmaker——也难以下决心离开。”

游作紧紧抱着了见，他心疼爱人独自承受命运的不公平，也痛恨天意弄人，“是什么时候？……了见从没告诉我…如果当时、如果当时我知道——”

了见用一根手指头按在他唇上，“游作…我怎么有办法开口呢……若不是决战不可避免，我也许永远都无法下定决心离开、也永远没有勇气开口告诉你……”他们彼此对视着，游作已经忍不住，凑上前用力亲吻了见，几乎想把自己的心意爱意连同生命一起刻进了见的基因之中。没关系的，高中生耳语着告诉他，这不是你的错。

只不过藤木游作还有最想问的问题说不出口，梗在喉间，酸涩地膨胀着，只能靠接吻缓解不安。鸿上了见懂他的心思，在接吻喘气中途与他说，“我爱你。不是因为想补偿你才回来、而是因为我爱你。”

游作张着嘴，几乎是呆愣，像是不敢相信自己听到的话，他张大眼睛看着鸿上了见，数秒钟后才有反应，“我、我也是…！了见！……了见…爱你、我爱你。”

鸿上了见与他抱做一团，用手背把游作的眼泪擦去，“我不会再走了，这次是真的不会再离开…”

高中生是喜极而泣，在被子里面珍重地拥抱着了见。

外面，今年冬天的初雪正悄悄落下。

[番外完]

后记：

大家好！我是XYZ不存在，很高兴能够再次出本～这是我的第二本游了本。因为一些原因，就以电子无料本的形式与大家见面～这次的脑洞来自和糕糕老师聊的关于v6一期的妄想，感谢糕糕提供的大量想法以及不断鼓励，特别是剧情布置上也帮了很大的忙，最后还给我画了美丽G图！我完全赚到！也感谢我的朋友们在此期间提供的大量帮助，好几次我都觉得自己肯定写不下去了，真的非常非常非常感谢！

由于我才疏学浅，文中不符合逻辑之处颇多，望大家原谅。我无论如何也想写这样的假设，想看早已重逢却被命运捉弄而没有相认的游作和了见，也想看相爱却某种意义上错开箭头的他们。这篇文前前后后写了将近四个月，除了《星陨》之外，这篇是我拖得最久的文了吧？前文拖太久，番外部分写得太仓促，实在对不起一直支持我的大家，这样简陋的作品让你们久等了。

最后，再次感谢我的读者朋友们一直以来的喜爱，希望这篇文能够为你们带来一点乐趣。

２０２０／０２／１４


End file.
